Love On The Horizon
by Almondjoy90
Summary: This is the story of Achilles and Adara. Adara is my own character and she comes to Troy as one of the healers or present day nurses. She helps the Greek army and is surprised to find love along the way. I'm not great at summaries! Achilles/Adara OC
1. Chapter 1

Yep

Yep. So this story is about Achilles and Adara. Adara is loosely based on Briseis but she is different in some ways. She's not a priestess or related to Hector or Paris. This is not based on the book. So if you are not a fan of the movies adaptation please don't read. I used the beginning of this story from the sequence of the movie. This story is both from Achilles and Adara's point of views views. It will switch back and forth until they meet. It's my first ever fan fic so please be nice. . Review and tell me how you like it. Thanks!

And by the way Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except kinda Adara. And if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be a poor college student!

So here it goes:

Chapter 1

The boy woke him up right when he was having the best dream. Achilles woke up pissed off and looked up groggily. He pulled the boy towards him to see who he was. He let go of the boy and spoke" I was having a dream." He looked around to see two girls stark naked sprawled out around him. "A very good dream." The boy looked frightened and startled. "Sir…Agamemnon wants you." He said trembling.

Achilles scoffed tiredly. "I'll speak to your king in the morning." The boy no older than twelve choked out. "But my lord. It is the morning. They're waiting for you." Achilles grunted annoyed and got up, throwing the whore's arm off of him.

Achilles took the shield from the boy and trotted off. He was in no hurry for he was the great Achilles. He was the greatest warrior in Greece; some said even the whole world. At 23 he had accomplished more than most warriors had accomplished in a lifetime. He had been training most of his whole life, leading his first battle at age 15. People all over the land loved and feared him.

Not to mention his looks. He had the looks of a god. Which was partly true since his mother was a sea-nymph. He had shoulder-length blond hair, deep blue eyes, nice lips, and a nicely shaped square jaw. And his body was absolutely perfect.

Women everywhere practically threw themselves at him. He was as good in bed as he was on the battlefield and no one could resist him. So naturally as he rode off to the morning battle he didn't care how late he was. He despised his king and he didn't feel like fighting a pointless fight between the Thessalonians.

He rode up to see the men crowded around. They were fiercely divided staring at each other angrily. He chuckled. This was all too easy. The king Agamemnon rushed to him, a sour look on his stout middle-aged face. "Perhaps we should have this war when you're better rested." Achilles narrowed his eyes at the foolish bastard. "Perhaps you should fight him.' He said walking away to his horse. He was content in going back to his tent.

One of their oldest and respected elders, Nestor ran towards Achilles and pleaded with him. Because Achilles had no problem with the older man he agreed to fight.

One of the biggest Thessalonians he had ever seen stepped out. He was Boagrius and he was a good 6 inches taller than Achilles 6'3 form. He screamed out loud, pumping up his warriors. Achilles couldn't care less and he placed his helmet on grabbing his hand sword. Boagrius had a sly smirk on his face as he threw the spear. Achilles blocked it with his spear effortlessly. Boagrius huffed angrily and Achilles began to jog towards him. Boagrius threw his second spear and Achilles ran faster dodging it. Boagrius had hardly ant time to react as Achilles jumped as high as the mans shoulder, piercing him in his collarbone. The shocked Boagrius grunted, blood spilling all over as he fell down, dead.

Achilles fellow Mycenaean's cheered in rapture and Achilles turned towards the now bewildered Thessalonians. They were like frightened little rabbits and they cowered slightly as he walked towards them. "Is there no one else?" he asked. When he doesn't get an answer he screamed it out again. "Is there no one else?" No one stepped up and Achilles turned around heading to his horse. The Thessalonian king tries to hand him his scepter to give to his king. But Achilles wanted none of it. "He is not my king." He hissed turning around leaving the crowd in stunned silence.

2 weeks later…

Adara was in her tent bottling up some of her herbs and lotions when Laodamia approached her. Laodamia was in her late 50s and one of the head medicine advisors or "nurses' in Mycenae. She was Adara's teacher but everyone called her Damia for short.

Adara was a caretaker for the sick or injured in Mycenae. She was actually more like a caretaker in training. She had been following Damia's advice and learning from her for almost four years now. She was almost twenty-one and Damia had taken her in when her father had died 5 years prior. Her mother had died in childbirth. And her father had died from a terrible sickness that had spread while he was working in the fields. Adara was of course miserable. She was the only child and now an orphan.

She was a beauty of a girl. She didn't think it but others did. She was slender with long, curly, dark hair. Her eyes were like big chocolate orbs with long lashes. She had full lips and a small nose. However, unlike most people, t she didn't dwell on her looks. She wanted to learn how to save people's lives by healing them. Especially, because she had lost both of her parents to some type of health complication. She had sought out help and Damia had found her. She took her under a wing and had become almost a mother figure to her over the past few years. The ladies had a strong bond and they enjoyed working together.

"Adara. I have news for you." The older lady said taking her arm. Adara pushed her dark chestnut, thick curls out of her eyes. "What's wrong Damia?" Damia answered. "Nothing wrong dear. It's just I received news from one of the kings men. You know of the woman Helen?" Adara nodded. "Of course. I've heard she's the most beautiful woman in Greece. What about her?" Damia spoke, "She ran off from Sparta with the Trojan prince Paris. Obviously her husband, Menalaus is upset. He told his brother, King Agamemnon. And you can only guess what happened after that." Adara pursed her lips as Damia went on. "The brothers want to wage war. They're collecting all of their Greek armies to come together. They will go to Troy and wage war."

Adara gasped and Damia nodded. "They will need medical help. So they want myself and a couple of our ladies to come to tend to them. We'll be scrambling around to help whatever Greeks need help." Adara took a deep breath and tried to sort this all out. "What did you tell the man? Are you going?" Damia's light eyes crinkled as she answered. "That is why I came to ask you. I am too old. But they have asked me and I will help in the best way I can. But if I must go I need my best pupil to go with me. You Adara."

Adara thought it over. It all came so suddenly. She hated the thought of war. But it was her duty to help. She couldn't pass on it. Adara nodded. "I will come Damia." Damia hugged her and smoothed her grey-streaked hair. "Thank you Adara. You have no idea how thankful I am that you're coming. Some of the girls are so naive. I'll enjoy being with you." Adara smiled and agreed. "I need to get some sleep. You should too. We'll have plenty of time to talk about it. Let's go and get some rest." Damia said about to head to her quarters in the little home they lived in. Adara nodded." I will in a minute. Thanks Damia." Damia nodded and went to the back room.

Adara sat in silence trying to think. She was to go to Troy. She had never left Mycenae before. She didn't know what to think about it. She rubbed her eyes. She was tired she could use some sleep. But so much was on her mind. What would become of her in Troy?

Do you like? Review please. I am new at this so I like feedback. Just don't be too harsh. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Achilles stared out into the distance. He was deep in thought. He had just given a pep talk to his fellow Myrmidans. There were only about 50 of them, but they were strong enough and ready to take over the shores of Troy.

Before he had left he had talked to his mother Thetis. She was deadly worried about of him going off to war. She wanted to see him grow up and have a family. Marry someone and have kids. He had taken her words to consideration but he wasn't willing to settle down. For the past few years he had roamed from town to town. He had sacked the city, got the gold, and of course, the women.

The women were another story. They worshipped him. He never had to try hard. They flung themselves at him and he took advantage of his opportunities. He pumped his frustrations into them and discarded them right after he was done. But sometimes he wondered if he would ever find someone that he could love. He had never fallen in love and he was curious.

Eudorous, his best mate handed him his shield and he snapped out of his daydreaming. He screamed to his men to get them pumped up. Who knew what the future would hold for him? But now his only focus was to sack the beach. And with his skills and fellow warriors, he had no worries.

Adara was working on one of the warrior's legs. He had gotten slashed on his thigh. And Adara was applying ointment to the cut and threading it up.

She had arrived in Troy just that morning on one of the boats. Right away she and 5 other women from her area were there to help heal some of the warriors. She had heard one group-the Myrmidons had sacked the beach before their allies had even gotten there. This was amazing because there were only 50 of them.

It was now 4 hours from that point, and a few dozen of the warriors were in need of care. Most of the men only had minor gashes that could be easily mended. And she had been tending to a lot of them. Luckily, other healers had come from Greece to help.

Adara looked at the man she was tending to. He was more like a boy. His name was Hayon and he looked to be only about 18. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was explaining to her who the Myrmidons were. "Their leader is Achilles. You must have heard of him, my lady." Adara nodded. "I have heard many tales. But I have no idea if they are true." The warrior shifted. "I believe they are. He's the greatest warrior in Greece. I have never met him but I know it would be an honor." Adara smiled at the young boys innocence. "I'm sure you will." She bit the thread. "There. Now you're all patched up." Hayon smiled at her. "Thank you my lady. You have some of the kindest eyes I have ever seen." He said his cheeks flushing.

Adara smiled at how nervous he was. "Thank you Hayon. And thanks for telling me all about The Myrmidons. Good luck in battle." He nodded, developing a crush on the sweet and pretty lady. He waved and left.

Adara stretched and she put away her supplies. She was done for today. And that was good because she was tired. She would be staying in a small tent with two other girls. Their names were Melina and Karis. Melina was a decent looking girl with honey brown hair and light brown eyes. She was very sweet and cheerful. Karis was the opposite. She was kind but she was a chatterbox and gossip hound. She had black, short hair and green eyes. They were both decent enough girls and she had known them for the past year.

A messenger came into their tent and spoke to them. "King Agamemnon wants to see you three. He wants to see whom he shall pick for his warriors. You are to follow me."

The girls looked at each other and Karis whispered, "I hope to work with the Myrmidons. If the rumors are true I will love to work with Achilles." Adara smiled at Karis shaking her head as they followed.

Achilles walked into his tent. It was spacey and furs covered the ground. He stripped off his breastplate and poured water on his face and down his sweaty back. He relished on the cool water on his burning skin. He had fought like a mad man. He had slashed any Trojan in his sight. The Greeks had cheered his name and he had fought harder at their cries.

Eudorous came into his tent to see his leader washing off. Achilles saw him and he wrapped his cloth around his torso unfazed. Eudorous cleared his throat. "My lord. King Agamemnon wants you." Achilles continued to wipe his face. "You fought well today." Eudorous smiled at his friend's ability to not care. "My lord." He said trying to get his point across. Achilles nodded. And Eudorus left. He continued to take his time before setting off to see Agamemnon. What did that pig of a king want?

Adara entered the King's tent. It was so lavish that it looked like a mini palace. She, Melina and Karis stepped in to see the king sitting on his throne. He stared at them all greedily, his eyes fixed on Adara. Adara felt like rolling her eyes. She had known of the king of Mycenae. He was known to be a greedy womanizer. He along with his brother both possessed this trait.

Agamemnon spoke, "ah, my young healers come on in." he said licking his lips. Adara rolled his eyes and Melina pinched her arm softly. There were kings all around him and they stared at the girls as well. Adara noticed the rest of the other girls entered after them. Adara bowed her head in slight embarrassment. She hated when people stared.

Agamemnon turned his attention back to the dozen or so kings. They were all sucking up to him and giving him rare prizes and treasures. Adara was slightly bored and she was wondering why the king had summoned them in the first place. She didn't like his unsettling stares or throaty laugh.

Achilles walked in about 20 minutes after everyone else. He watched all the kings kiss ass. The Thessalonian king handed Agamemnon the same scepter he had presented to Achilles a month before. Achilles chuckled and shook his head. These people were ridiculous. Agamemnon looked up. "Achilles. So you finally decide to join us."

Adara looked up at the sound of his name. That man was Achilles! She had heard of him but she couldn't believe what she saw. She had heard he was good looking. But this man was drop- down gorgeous- but in the manliest way. And how could he be so young? He looked only a few years older than herself. As many stories she had heard about him she had expected him to be much older. Karis grabbed her hand tightly and mouthed, "look at him" quietly.

Achilles smirked at the man. Agamemnon spoke. "But I must congratulate you. You got the beach and under my lead you sacked the temple of Apollo, yes?" Achilles scoffed "Last I checked you were sitting on your throne eating your cakes while your men fought. Yes, we sacked the temple. But you had nothing to do with it. And you can have the beach. I didn't come here for sand."

Adara and the other kings sucked in their breath. Achilles was known for being bold-especially towards the king. The hate they both shared towards each other was undeniable.

Agamemnon narrowed his eyes angrily. "Know you came here for glory. So your name would last through the ages. And if I were you I would remember my place. After my victory when I take over this land. I will be remembered. People remember kings not soldiers!" Achilles snorted. "Be careful king of kings. First you need the victory." He turned to leave and as he went he caught eyes with a beautiful girl with dark brown hair. She stared back at him and he raised his eyebrows leaving.

Agamemnon spoke. "Leave him!" he turned to his audience. "I called you here because as you can see these lovely ladies will be our helpers. You each will get a pick for your army." The girls looked towards each other outraged. They were not to be auctioned off like cattle. Agamemnon smiled sickly. "I want that one." He said pointing directly at Adara. Adara let out a panicked moan and he beckoned her closer. "Ah, yes. She's a beautiful gem. She will look wonderful helping my army. And no doubt even better under me."

Adara felt like throwing up. She was normally quiet but she would not let this man talk about her like that. She spoke. "We are here to heal not to be your sluts. I will not be your toy to do what you wish." Agamemnon was taken aback. "So this gem has quite a tongue. No girl, you will do as you are told. I don't think your smart wit can save you now. Guards take her to my rooms." They took her away and she cried out as they grabbed her hair. Melina and Karis sat stunned and Melina was crying softly.

Odysseus spoke up. "Agamemnon leave her alone. They are healers. Not cheap whores." Agamemnon smiled. "Oh, Odysseus, don't take it seriously. Yes, they are healers, but no doubt women. We can have some fun from this. Now pick. Odysseus rolled his eyes and picked Melina. No one really liked Agamemnon, but they tolerated him.

Agamemnon chuckled and dismissed the men. He cracked his back and rolled around. "Get my bath ready." he said to one of his watch guards. "A fine gift is waiting for me in my back room."

Ohhh…. don't you hate Agamemnon? So my characters are briefly introduced right here. Keep reading to find out what happens next! Thanks!

-Almond


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

**Chapter 3-**

Adara sat on the cold floor terrified. She had been there for the last four hours, listening. Agamemnon had visitors dropping in and out of his tent. He was too busy to check up on her. But he had sent in one guard to watch her. The guard was growing tired but he still sat stood in the corner. Adara stared back at him defiantly. She was planning her escape. He had to leave sooner or later. Didn't this guy have a lunch break?

She waited patiently. Her only plan was as soon as he left the room she would run as fast as she could out of the backdoor. It sounded foolish because she didn't know what was out there. But she didn't care. She chose pain or possibly death instead of waiting for the greedy king to violate her.

Finally she pretended to close her eyes as if she were asleep so maybe the guard would ease up. He did taking a seat and focusing on his swords. Finally she heard Agamemnon call for him. The guard gave her one last look before going to him. Adara's eyes flashed open. She didn't even hesitate. As soon as she left she sprung to her feet and ran out the backdoor.

Adara's lungs took long strides. No one was around the tent, which was a surprise. She ran faster than she had ever run before. Her lungs were pumping and everything seemed like a blur. Her lungs filled up with air and her legs were aching but she kept running. After a good 3 minutes she finally slowed down. She saw an area of 15 or more tents. She was closest to the bigger black one. Panicked, she heard shuffling and voices approaching from one of the tents. Knowing someone was coming, she ducked quickly into the black tent.

Achilles was walking from Eudorus's tent. He, Patroclous, and Odysseus had been talking. He opened the flaps to his tent and walked in and what he saw made him stop short. There was a girl in his tent breathing heavily.

Achilles cleared his throat and smirked. "And what did I do to deserve such a pleasant visit?" He recognized her as that girl he had seen in Agamemnon's tent. Adara looked up wide-eyed. 'Great, out of all the people's tents she had wound up in the merciless Achilles'. Adara's voice cracked. "I'll leave in a minute. I'm just-" she cut off.

Achilles was still puzzled as to why the girl was in there in the first place. Especially out of breath. Not that he was complaining. He could use the female company. Achilles spoke. "Sit down. Catch your breath." he looked at her frightened face. "No need to be scared of me girl. Sit down." He said again. She was unsure but she did anyways. Achilles waited until she caught her breath and finally she was able to talk.

"I am so sorry. This is really embarrassing. But I was running away. And I couldn't be caught. I had to duck away somewhere…and I ended up in your tent. I know this is all bizarre," she said still shakily looking at his intense stare. "But let me explain myself." Achilles nodded captivated by the girl's sweet voice and pretty looks.

So Adara told him. She told him about Agamemnon and what had happened in the tent. Achilles wasn't surprised. Agamemnon saw all women-even the educated workers, as toys to use and discard whenever he wanted. Adara continued. "But I am so worried. I ran off and I don't know if Agamemnon's going to find me. And I fear for my friends, Melina and Karis. I think Melina was given to the king Odysseus. Who knows what those men have done to them." She said sadly. She had no idea why she was telling this heartless warrior all of this stuff. He probably could care less.

Achilles looked at the girl in wonder. "No need to fret, girl. I'm sure your friends are okay. Odysseus told me a little bit about what Agamemnon did. He said he was vile to a woman. I had no idea it was you. As for one of your friends, Odysseus does have her and is treating her well. He's a good man. He's not like that."

Adara gulped hoping he was right. She could feel his eyes on her. And when she looked up he didn't avert his eyes like most people did. He asked, "What's your name?" Adara looked up. "Adara." Achilles thought. "Adara, the beautiful." she blushed. "Isn't that what your name means?" Adara nodded and changed the subject. "So you think my friends are okay?

Achilles answered. "Yes. But the question is, are you?" he said looking into her eyes. Adara felt butterflies in her stomach. Why was this man making her feel so nervous? "Yes." She said trying to be confident. "I just know how men like you are." Achilles asked. "Do you?" Adara grew annoyed. Was he trying to mock her? "Yes. I do. I work with men like you every day."

Achilles chuckled. "You don't know men like me." Adara spoke, "Oh really? As if you are any different. You're all the same. All you love is war and the awards that come after it. And women are one of those prizes. We get no respect."

Achilles was kind of surprised by the girl. She was very quiet. But she had no problem defending herself. "I admit it. We're men. We have our wants. But if I was entirely cruel, I would have kicked you out by now." Adara looked at him sternly. "You don't have too. You've heard my story. I can leave now."

Achilles looked at her intently. "I didn't say to go. You can stay." She cowered under his glare. She once again felt nervous by being around him. She didn't know if it was his stares, his handsome looks, his warrior qualities, or his ability to speak his mind and actually be open to her that made her fear him the most.

She gulped, "No. It's all right. I'm sorry I bothered you. I can go stay-", she broke off. She didn't know where to stay. He seemed to read her mind. "Where will you go? If you go back to the healer's quarters Agamemnon will definitely find you. And you'll be forced to go to his bed. You go outside and the men will take you. And trust me. We warriors lust over women since we haven't had one in our grasp for so long." He ran his hands through his hair and took off his chest plate. "Especially pretty ones." Adara blushed heavily. She didn't know if she should be more embarrassed that he thought she was pretty or by the fact of how nice his body was. He looked wonderful. He had strong biceps, perfect pecks, and flat, hard washboard ads. She tried to compose herself and she averted her eyes. "And are you the same? You lust and take what you want."

Achilles smirked. He noticed her red cheeks and lingering eyes on his chest. She was an innocent one. She was beautiful and he could take her right now. But she didn't have to worry about him, yet. She was different than most women he had met and he actually wanted to get to know her better. He crouched down to her eyelevel so that Adara had no choice but to look into his deep blue eyes. "Stay." He said simply. "You don't have to fear me, Adara. He pointed to the furs and handed her a blanket.

Adara was still slightly unsure but she felt she could trust him, for now. Plus, as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She had nowhere to go. And worse things would happen to her if she left his tent. She nodded and he handed her something to lay her head on. She was surprised by his kindness and she touched his arm softly. He looked at her and she spoke. "Thank you. I do appreciate it." He nodded startled as he felt a soft tingle run up his arm.

He nodded and settled into his own bed. He turned his head and tried to fall asleep. He was exhausted. The day had been long and grueling. But the girl was quite a pleasant surprise. She was actually really sweet. And he was also surprised by his compassion towards her. Most women he would cast to the side. But maybe this girl was different.

Adara pulled the blanket over her body. Everything had changed. But she was content that she would be asleep, at least for the night. She had heard so many stories of how he was such a bloodthirsty fighter. But he had helped her and she was grateful for that. What would become of her? She had no idea. Only time would tell.

Yay, so Achilles and Adara finally meet! You can tell slight feelings are developing. Tell me what you think so far.

-Almond


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

**Chapter 4-**

Achilles had woken up at dawn as usual. He was always up early. Ever since he was a young boy, no older than 10 he had been up at this time to train. And now he woke up at the same time almost every morning. Stretching, he stepped over the side of his bed. His foot brushed something soft and he looked down. Damn! He thought moving over. He had forgotten Adara was in his room and he had almost stepped on her.

She shifted in her sleep and turned on her side. He pulled on his clothes and took one look at Adara before leaving for training.

Later that day, Achilles had met up with his friend, and fellow Myrmidon, Eudorus. Eudorus had fought with Achilles for the last 3 years. They had become good friends and Eudorus was Achilles' right hand man. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

Achilles was drinking from his canteen when Eudorus spoke. "Agamemnon sent his guards out earlier. It seems he was in a terrible mood. One of the girls he wanted escaped." Achilles shook his head and spit out the water. "Typical. I know of the girl he speaks of. She's in my tent right now." Eudorus almost choked on his water. He laughed. "Achilles, you are a sly dog. I should have known." Achilles chuckled and replied. "But it's not like that. The girl was running away and ended up in my tent. Her names Adara and she's not the typical whore. She's one of the healers."

Eudorus nodded. "Damn Agamemnon's taking the healers now. We have one appointed to the Myrmidons. I think her name is Karis." He thought. "What will you do with Adara?" Achilles answered, "She can stay in my tent. It will be good for her to work with the other girl. They can help with our men." Eudorus nodded. "But you know Agamemnon will try to come after her." Achilles snorted. "Let him. He's not getting her back." Achilles said patting his friends back as he left.

Eudorus grinned. Achilles was fearless. But the girl had to be quite the character for Achilles to allow her to stay in his tent.

Achilles walked into the tent to see Adara up and trying to pin up her hair. She smiled slightly. "Good morning" he said. She replied "Good morning." He brought with him a big plate full of fruit. "Are you hungry?" he asked. She nodded eagerly. She hadn't eaten since dawn, the day before.

They sat down and he offered her the plate eating an apple. Adara took a grape and she popped it in her mouth, chewing slowly. Achilles smirked. "I know you're not going to eat like that. You're probably hungry as all hell. Dig in!" Adara smiled and stuffed three grapes in her mouth; very unladylike. Achilles threw one of the grapes aiming at her mouth and she smiled, "Hey!" She threw a few back at him and they had a grape war, like children.

Achilles felt himself smile. This girl was bringing out a side in him that he had never experienced before. Sure he had joked around with his friends. He was a goofy guy. But he had been forced to grow up way earlier than he should have. They talked about their home lives a bit. Adara told him of her family. Achilles was surprised. The girl had lost almost everything but she was so optimistic.

Achilles told her his story. How he had been raised to be a warrior. He told her of his father's death and his mom being a sea nymph. Adara nodded. "So is it true? I have heard that you are immortal." Achilles chuckled. "Ah, so you have heard the stories about me." Adara smiled. "Oh don't flatter yourself," she said swatting his arm playfully. She was surprised that she was at such ease with the man she had been unsure about the day before.

He nodded. "Well it's partially true. My moms like a goddess. So you could say I have some immortal blood running through my veins." Adara nodded. "Very nice." Adara finished eating and patted her stomach. "I guess between the both of us we have quite a pitiful home life." Achilles nodded. "You're right. We're so pitiful that it works." Adara nodded and laidback sighing. "True. And to think I thought you were just another pitiful brute." Achilles quirked an eyebrow, "How do you know I'm not?" Adara smiled. "I just know." Achilles chuckled. This girl was irresistibly cute. And she was changing him, for the better.

I know, short chapter. But they are both starting to like each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Over the next week, Achilles and Adara got to know each other better. Adara worked on the soldiers and she worked with Karis patching up or healing their wounds. She didn't go out of the Myrmidon camp in fear that she would be caught.

Today, she was particularly happy because Melina had stopped by. Adara was chatting with Patroclous. He was Achilles' younger cousin and he was 18 years old. . He looked similar to Achilles. The only difference was that he had slightly darker hair, light blue eyes, and he was a few inches shorter than Achilles. He was a very nice kid and he was innocent in his own nature.

"How was battle today?" She said tending to his cut thigh. Patroclous sighed. "Okay. It's brutal out there. I'm surprised Achilles let me fight. He's always protective." Adara nodded. "But you guys are so close. Almost like brothers. You can't blame him. Where is he now?" Patroclous answered. "He's still out there. Like I should be. But I had to get out. It was-"he broke off.

Adara could tell he was ashamed of himself. "Don't worry Patroclous. You're still young. You have plenty of wars ahead of you. Don't think about it so much." Patroclous nodded. "I know what you're saying, But Achilles was a lot younger than me when he led his first battle." Adara nodded. "That may be true. But Achilles is a different type of species. I've known that and I just met him a week ago. Us normal people have to try a little harder." Patroclous smiled slightly and thanked her as he left. Adara made him feel better. She was always so nice and all of the men liked her. She was beautiful, but he saw her just as an intelligent older sister.

Adara turned around to see Melina enter the tent. She shrieked happily and ran to hug her. "Melina. I am so glad to see you!" Melina smiled. "As am I." Adara looked at her. "You are treated well?" She asked. Melina nodded. "Yes. Odysseus is very kind. I can't say that for some of the other men."

Adara nodded knowingly. "I know. It is tough. I heard many inappropriate remarks from some of the men for the first week. But I think Achilles had a talk with them. Because now they are polite as ever." Melina's light brown eyes opened wide. "Oh Adara. I had heard Achilles helped you. How is he? Everyone's been so worried after the Agamemnon incident. Especially Damia. She's been looking all over for you."

Adara agreed, "I have missed Damia so. I know she's been all over the place. I wish I could see her." Melina understood. "She wants to see you. I will tell her, maybe she can visit." Adara nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate it. But yes, working with Achilles has been nice. He's really a great guy when you meet him." Melina nodded and was about to speak when they turned around to hear Karis flirting loudly with one of the soldiers.

Melina rolled her eyes. "I see Karis hasn't changed." She whispered. Adara nodded. "You would be right. She is tolerable but she throws herself aimlessly at men." Melina agreed. "I fear for her." Adara shrugged. "I do to at times but she not a little girl. We've warned her but she does what she wants. But I haven't given up on her. She's making the men happy at least." Melina giggled and the girls talked for a little bit more before Melina had to get back to her tent.

Adara was cleaning up some of her supplies when Achilles entered. He saw her in the corner and spoke. "Have you seen Patroclous?" Adara jumped a little. She turned around. "Achilles you scared me."

Achilles smiled. "Sorry. It's just my cousin. I haven't seen him." Adara nodded. "He's fine. Just a flesh wound on his thigh." Achilles seemed to be relieved and he ran his hand through his tousled hair. Adara spotted a nasty cut on his arm. "Oh Achilles your arm is bleeding all over! Sit. It needs to be sewn up."

Achilles chuckled at her expression but he sat down any way as she sewed him up. It hurt a bit as usual. But it was nothing he hadn't felt before. Adara finished and bit the thread. She smiled at him. "There, that's much better." Achilles moved his arm. She did a good job. Achilles smiled. "Thanks. With out your precision I don't think I could have done it." Adara laughed "Sure smarty."

Achilles stared into her eyes and stood up next to her. "You should smile more. You have a gorgeous smile." she blushed and felt her heart quicken as he moved closer. Their eyes locked and Achilles leaned closer taking her lips with his own.

Adara's eyes fluttered open surprised. But she soon relaxed her mouth and closed her eyes. Achilles parted her lips and they had a war with their tongues. Adara broke the kiss even though she didn't want to. But her morals were kicking in. "Achilles. We can't." Achilles asked, "Why not?"

"It's not right. And people can walk in." Adara answered making a lame excuse. Achilles kissed her neck. "Let them." He looked up at her. "Do you want me to stop?" She stared into his eyes. "No, but…" he kissed her quivering lip. "Than don't worry about it." He kissed her again-this time more passionately than the first. He assaulted her tongue and devoured her soft, luscious lips.

Adara felt him run his hands through her hair and she held the back of his neck. She finally broke for need of air. She let out a soft gasp. She had never been kissed like that. With so much burning passion.

Achilles held the girl in an embrace surprised at how much he had wanted to kiss her. Something about her made him go crazy. He couldn't put his finger on it. She looked up at him and she pecked his lips. He slipped his hand in hers as they went back to their tent.

She hummed happily as they prepared for dinner. Achilles wanted to get to know her fully until he rushed into something sexual. She was the first girl that he could hold a conversation with and he wouldn't be bored. He liked her a lot. And she did also. Something was brewing between the both of them.

Do you like? Make sure you review. I'll try to get the next chapters up. Thanks for those who reviewed: Topezgrl, Cassidy, and PadfootCc. I'm glad you like it so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update Hey I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I thought the story was going nowhere but I'm glad there are still a few of you reviewing. Thanks for that. Thanks also toxtremediva13 for your kind words. Well here it goes. Chapter 6

It had been a full month since the war had begun. Achilles had just gotten out of battle. They had fought all day until Troy had finally retreated. He was tired and all he wanted to do was get to his tent. The day had been long and he had wanted to see Adara.

Adara-he loved the name. They had become so close over the past month. It was weird how much he had grown to like her. Her sweetness and intelligence captivated him. She wasn't like the other girls because she didn't throw herself at him. Usually he could charm a girl into his bed 20 minutes after meeting her. But he had respect for Adara.

But being with her wouldn't be a bad idea at all. He was a man and he had to deny his extreme physical attraction towards her sometimes. For the past few nights, she had slept in his bed. She had seemed unsure at first but he didn't push her. They just slept. He had to admit he started to feel protective when he was with her.

Adara had gotten back from the medical tent a half hour ago. Sometimes the days grew long. She hated war. Everyday she had seen some of the men. Some were torn and bloodied or worse, killed. She was worried for Achilles. At the beginning she thought he was just another careless warrior. Yet, he had turned out to be such a great guy. He was very tough and he had a bit of an ego but that made him cute. He was actually really goofy and he did silly little things that made her smile.

But today hadn't been so bad. She had seen Damia. They had talked for a long time and it took forever to convince Damia that she was okay. Damia had been running around everywhere from camp to camp and she was relieved to find Adara. She questioned why she was staying in Achilles' tent but she didn't push her. She was protective in a motherly type of way.

She heard the tent flaps ruffle. She turned around to see the man on her mind walk through. She smiled and came to him. Achilles put his helmet down and they embraced. He kissed her fully on the lips. She looked up at him and she noticed all the grime on his body. She wiped some of it off of his face. "You are filthy." She said. He smiled. "You know you like me like that." He joked as he stripped off his chest plate.

She giggled and she felt her eyes become drawn to his body. The blood and sweat rippled between his strong muscles. He dumped water on his body and she watched the water drops cascade down his back, dripping dangerously towards his waist. Achilles felt her stare and he smirked happily.

Adara took a deep breath as she sat down on his bed. She felt herself getting hot. No other man had done this to her. Just from looking at him she felt entranced. She diverted her eyes as he looked at her. "How was your day?" He asked. She played with the sheets and her cheeks were burning slightly. "Good. How was yours?" she asked not making eye contact.

Achilles noticed her discomfort. He thought her innocence was so cute. He answered. "It was okay. You get the deal. The running and killing. It can get pretty old." He said sitting down on the bed with her. He tilted her face up. "But I've got to say. Seeing your beautiful face made the day a lot better." He bent down and kissed her softly.

Their small kiss turned into a long, steamy kiss. His lips crushed into hers. He kissed down her neck leaving small bites. Adara growled sexily as he nipped at the column of her throat. She was surprised at the sounds that came out of her mouth.

Achilles loved the sound of her moaning. He kissed down lower all over her shoulder. She felt her nipples harden under her thin dress as Achilles chapped lips grazed her lower neck. He kissed between her soft cleavage and Adara sighed. Her body wanted him to go on. But her mind told her not too.

She brought his face back up to her own. She kissed him and he got on top of her kissing her deeply. Achilles felt himself harden as she squirmed under him. He wanted to take her so badly. He opened her mouth and she felt his hands go to her thighs. He ran his rough hands up higher as he kissed her. She shivered under him, gasping. The rings went off in her brain and she broke the kiss taking his hands off her.

He stared at her face in confusion. "I'm sorry. I just can't. Not yet." Achilles sighed. He had gotten all excited over her. "Why is it such a big deal?" he asked a little annoyed as he got off of her. She looked at him and didn't answer. She tied up her hair. "I'm not ready." He scoffed and he got up pulling on his shirt. "Will you ever be?" he said a little more cruelly than he meant. He pulled on his sandals. "I need to get some fresh air," he said leaving.

Adara frowned and she got off the bed. She sunk down into the furs and pulled the covers over her. Her eyes glazed with tears and she had no idea why. She liked him a lot but no doubt she was scared. She had never been with a man like that before. She was a virgin and Achilles was so experienced. He was obviously used to whores and the thought of sleeping with a man scared her. She laid back and a few tears dripped down her cheeks as she fell asleep.

That night Adara didn't sleep in his bed. The bed was cold and lonely and it was partly his fault. He had been an ass to her. But he couldn't help it. She aggravated him so much. He had never desired a woman so much before. And he couldn't have her. He looked across the floor to see her sleeping soundly. He felt bad that he had gotten angry with her. She was obviously a virgin. She would be scared. He turned on his side and tried to get to sleep. But sleep didn't come easily. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Ughhhh! Tensions are rising. But trust me they'll make up don't worry. If you guys are good and review I might add a love scene in the next few chapters.

-Almond


	7. Chapter 7

Here it goes. I know there are people that read this story who haven't reviewed. If you are one of these people feel free to give me some feedback. I thrive on it. But thank you to the people who have reviewed. Hopefully, you like this chapter. Chapter 7

Achilles woke up and turned to the side groggily. Adara was still asleep in the furs. She was bundled up and her eyes were closed. Achilles looked at her long eyelashes. She was so pretty. He shifted and stretched his arms. Troy would not attack today. They would be to busy discussing strategies. They would be free for a few days. The only thing he would have to attend were war councils.

Adara's eyes opened and adjusted to the sunlight. She saw Achilles on the corner of the bed. "Good Morning." He said to her. Adara was still in a sour mood from how he behaved the day before. She simply gave him a weak smile and turned to the side. Achilles nodded. She was still pissed at him and it was understandable.

He got up and went to sit next to her on the furs. He spoke, "Adara. I know I was an ass yesterday and I'm sorry." Adara scoffed turning towards him. "You were a big ass. And I did not appreciate it" She agreed. Achilles chuckled slightly. She was so sweet and usually low-tempered but she didn't back down.

He shrugged. "You're right. But you have to understand. When I'm with you I can't control myself." He put his arms around her so she had to look into her eyes.

Adara narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn't believe he was trying to apologize when he had been so cold. "Sure." She said trying to push him away. "Of course you want it. What man doesn't want a little virgin? One he can take advantage of and push to the limit." Adara turned her head away frowning. She was pouting like a little kid. But she would not give in so easily.

This surprised Achilles. "That's what you think I want to do? Take advantage of you?" he looked at her expression and she still was staring at the wall. He held her chin so that she was staring straight at him and he spoke. "I have never forced myself on any woman against her will. And I won't ever do that to you." She stared at him defiantly. "I just like you. I like you a lot Adara." He said. It was weird to come out of his mouth but it was true.

Adara looked back at him and her eyes softened. She liked him too maybe too much. And that's what scared her. She stared into his eyes. "I like you too Achilles. You've been sweet to me and I appreciate it. But you have to understand. Everything is all so new. And I feel weird getting close to you because I've never been with a man in that way. I'm not a cheap whore and I don't think you will find any satisfaction bedding me."

Achilles stared at her. How could this beautiful woman on the inside and out feel self-consciousness? He spoke, "That's why I like you. I don't want a cheap whore. I can find those anywhere. Your innocence is refreshing. And you would give me more satisfaction than you could ever imagine." Adara saw in his eyes that he wasn't lying. They embraced and Achilles planted a small kiss on her lips.

He brushed her wavy locks out of her face. And spoke. "Are you still mad at me." Adara smiled and kissed his face. "No." she said and she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. He kissed her back holding her to him, his hands in her hair. She sighed into his arms and she boldly took his tongue in hers. Over the last week or two she had improved as a kisser.

Achilles massaged her mouth and just as she moaned he heard someone shout his name. "Achilles!" Achilles broke apart to see the intruder and he rolled his eyes. It was Haemon. He was the one of Agamemnon's many guards. He always seemed to interrupt at the wrong times.

Achilles looked up "What?" he asked clearly annoyed. Haemon spoke. "Agamemnon requests your presence along with a few other kings. He is to have a war council." He said his eyes lingering on Adara. Achilles let out an annoyed sigh. Just when he was easing Adara that bastard Agamemnon had sent for him.

Achilles kissed her cheek. "I'll come back. Stay here." He warned her and she nodded. Achilles pushed on Haemon's back ushering him out. He seemed innocent enough, but something about the man irked the hell out of him.

Adara felt butterflies in her stomach. The man who had came in clearly recognized her. He was the same guard that she had escaped from a month or so again. Something in the pit of her stomach warned her about him. She felt really eerie. And all she wanted was for Achilles to come back.

The meeting had taken much longer than he had wanted. It was well past noon before they had finished. Plus, Achilles had to talk and train with his own men. By the time it was all over it was late. The sun had gone down and it was about nine at night.

Adara had slipped on her nightgown when she heard Achilles enter. She got up happy to see him. She ran to him and she jumped on him kissing him roughly.

Achilles was taken aback, surprised by her eagerness. But he wasn't complaining. He accepted it graciously, kissing her back. He held her thighs and he picked her up. He placed her on the bed and pulled her closer to him.

Adara squirmed under him. She was slipping for him and she was slipping fast. Achilles looked into her deep brown eyes and he spoke. "Adara. I don't want to do anything you don't want." Adara thought. She had been scared but he had melted some of it away. She had never wanted to have sex before she was married. But she had changed when she was with him.

"It's alright. I want this." She said truthfully. Achilles smiled. He had been waiting for her to say that for so long. He pulled off his shirt and he came to her. She ran her hands down his pecks and abs watching as his muscles rippled under her fingers.

Achilles took her hands and kissed her fingertips. He slowly took her nightgown and pulled it over her head. He took in a sharp breath as he looked at her. She had gorgeous breasts. They were medium sized and perfect. He looked at her light brown nipples and she blushed slightly wondering what he was thinking.

Achilles spoke. "You are so beautiful." He kissed down her creamy neck and he slowly took her right breast. He kneaded it. Adara gasped. His hands were rough on her tender skin. She moaned in rapture and he bent down. He took her left breast in his mouth. He kissed the soft skin all over. All the while his tongue twirled around her sensitive nipples and he continued kneading the other one.

Adara whimpered and she held his head to her breast. It felt so good. He bit into her and she cried out sexily. He loved to hear her moan. It turned him on like no other to hear her under him. It made him feel good that she moaned from his touch. After Achilles had given both of her breasts the attention they deserved he came up.

His hands thumbed her panties. Looking into her eyes he slowly pulled them off. He stared at her in wonder. She was so perfect. He growled slightly and they kissed. Adara could feel his hardness on her thigh. He ran his hands up her thighs and stroked her womanhood. Adara sighed at his touch. He felt her center and he slowly slipped his finger inside her.

Adara gasped. She had never felt anything like it before. His finger circled her everywhere in a perfect circle. She held onto his shoulders and she moaned at the feeling. He stared into her eyes and he removed his finger from her. Getting up, he untied his toga and Adara helped him pull it off.

Adara gasped at what she saw. She had never seen a manhood like his. It was almost godlike. But by the looks of it she knew it would hurt a lot. Achilles felt her eyes linger and he smiled slightly. He was glad she approved of what she saw. He kissed her face slightly and Adara spoke. "Achilles." He knew what she was worried about. He kissed her hair. "I know. I'll be gentle." He promised.

Adara laid back her eyes locked on his. He positioned himself, kissing her lips one last before time before he pushed in.

Adara cried out in surprise. She had never felt anything so big in her and he wasn't even fully in. Achilles stopped slightly sensing her pain. She was tight but he was glad she was wet so it would be easier. He kneaded her breasts trying to distract her as he pushed in all the way.

It worked slightly and she still winced. He finally was inside and she gasped. It felt so painful but so hot at the same time. "Go." She whispered and he listened. He started slowly at first. He did all of the work letting her adjust to him.

When her walls molded to him she gasped. It felt so good. She moaned at each thrust. She wrapped her arms around him and she slightly rocked her hips. Achilles felt her move against him. He was surprised she was riding him back but he enjoyed it. This allowed him to move on her harder.

He moved on her faster. His strokes were so long and pleasurable. She closed her eyes trying to take in all of the passion. All the while she moaned in elation. Achilles loved this and he held her thighs as he kissed her. He bucked his hips harder and he groaned at how wet and good she felt.

Adara felt something rise in her. She couldn't describe it. It was as if something was ripping into her. She clung to his shoulders biting her lip. It felt like waves of intense pleasure. She cried out in ecstasy and she felt it release. Achilles felt it also and he came slumping on her.

They stayed like that for a while and Adara was breathing deeply. Her chest rose and fell and Achilles pulled out of her lying beside her. He too was trying to catch his breath. After awhile, Achilles pulled Adara's soft body towards him.

Adara laid her head on Achilles' chest. She had no idea how to explain what had just happened. She had never experienced so much closeness and delight from being with a man. He had made her feel so good. Achilles ran his hands through her now damp, tousled hair.

He looked at Adara in perfect contentment. He had never wanted a woman like he had wanted her. She was as perfect as he had dreamed. He kissed her head and asked, "Was I so bad?"

Adara looked up at him. "Not at all." She said kissing his peck. "Good because you were perfect." He said smiling. Adara loved when he smiled. He used to never smile when she first met him. Achilles looked at her. He wanted to take her again but he knew she was tired.

She kissed his lips and she curled up into him her head under his chin. She started to drift off to sleep. Achilles heard her quiet breathing. He held her to him and laid his head back. He felt a feeling rush through him that he had never felt before. Was it love?

Ohhh. So there's the scene. Hopefully it wasn't too corny or graphic. But this story is rated M so you can expect that some parts will be a bit naughty. R and R please. J

-Almond


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Classes have been kicking my butt big time. I have a big paper due early next week. But after that expect another chapter much faster. It's the morning after. *gasp* Will there be regrets, love, happiness? Well, you'll just have to keep reading. 

Chapter 8

Achilles woke up. He turned to the side to see Adara lying on her back, her hand draped across her chest. Achilles smiled at her sleeping form. He had never felt so happy after being with a girl. She drove him crazy the night before with all of her little moans. And he was happy to make her feel good.

Achilles got out of the bed and put on his robe. He poured himself a glass of wine and he sat down on the cot on the far side of the wall. Sipping his wine, all thoughts of war were wiped out of his head. All he could think about was her. He felt something deeply for her the night prior and he still felt it now. He knew what it was and he had to tell her.

Adara woke up and turned to see the bed empty. She had a good sleep. No worries at all. She looked around and she was happy to see Achilles come and sit on the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked. "The best sleep I've had in ages." he said and he kissed her lips softly. "Good" she said giggling and she pulled him towards her in an embrace. Achilles held her. He kissed her neck and noted the love bites on her neck and a light bruise on her thigh. He stroked them and spoke. "Sorry if I got rough."

Adara smiled at him and she fingered some of the red scratches on his shoulder blades from her clinging into him. She spoke. "I think we're even." she moved and winced in pain. "But I am sore." Achilles nodded. She would be, she was a virgin.

He kissed her face soothingly. "I'm sorry." He said making a goofy, apologetic face. Adara laughed at how cute he looked. "Don't apologize. I don't regret it. It is the best pain I have felt in my whole life." Achilles smiled and he held her face and looked down at her. All of the sudden his voice had gotten scratchy.

"When I was with you last night. I felt something I had never felt before." He tried to clear his throat. "What I'm trying to say is that…" he broke off. "I love you." He said the words coming out.

Adara felt her body fill with tremendous happiness. She had fallen in love with him and she was excited that he fell the same.

Achilles got nervous and looked at her. "I mean. I've never told anyone that. And it's true." Adara shushed him. "Achilles, I love you too." She said truthfully. He smiled and he kissed her lovingly. They made love again. But this time it meant more than before because they now were a couple in love.

It was the next day and Adara was wiping Hayon-the young boy she had met on the first day's-cuts. She was humming happily and she accidentally spilt some of the ointment all over the floor.

Hayon looked up. "Are you alright m'lady?" Adara nodded. "Oh yes. Sorry about that. I'm just careless today," she said laughing. Hayon still looked at her. She looked back. "Why do you ask?" Hayon shrugged. "Well, you are always very nice. But today you seem extra happy." Adara smiled. "I had a good weekend and today is a great day." She said thinking of Achilles and what he had told her that morning.

Hayon nodded. "Alright. It is a good day. The Greeks have been fairing well." Adara patched him up. "I am glad." Hayon perked up. "I met Achilles today. It was the first time I have fought as a Myrmidon."

Adara perked up at the sound of her lover's name. After they had made love, they were now officially a couple. She didn't know if anyone knew but it didn't matter. The weekend had been wonderful. She remembered how sore she was after her first time. But being with Achilles was so wonderful it didn't even matter. She was glowing and happier than ever.

"That's good Hayon! How did you like him?" Hayon answered. "The stories aren't lies. He's the greatest warrior I've ever met. But I do have to admit I was nervous around him. There's no way our skills match up."

Adara screwed on the cap of the bottle. "Don't worry, you're still learning. You should get to know Patrocles. He is Achilles' cousin and he's about your age. You can learn from each other." Hayon nodded and stroked his short brown hair. "I have met him but I have been wondering. Are you and Achilles…together?" Adara raised her eyebrows at him.

Hayon spoke." Sorry Adara. I know it's none of my business. But I heard from some of the men and I thought…it's nothing really." He said his face flushing. Adara nodded. There was no point in lying. "Yes, we are together. Achilles is a great man," she said bluntly. Hayon nodded. "It makes complete since." Adara looked at him. "You think?" he nodded. "Of course. The most perfect warrior with the most perfect woman." He said looking down.

Adara smiled slightly. He was a sweet guy. She knew he had a little crush on her. She spoke, "Thanks Hayon. I'm glad you think so." The young man nodded again blushing and he mumbled good-bye before leaving. Adara stared off at him. He and Patrocles deserved a good woman. But both were so nice that they would have no problem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, real short chapter. But I'll try to get on the new one. Till' then!

-Almond


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed or favorited my story. I really do appreciate it and I thank all of you who give me feedback. Here's the next chapter!**

A week went by and every morning Achilles would kiss Adara before he would go off to fight. She constantly worried about him but he always tried to assure her that everything would be fine.

When he fought he now had a purpose. She was his everything and it was ridiculous to see how fast he slipped. Just two months ago he would have never even thought of possibly falling in love with anyone. But now everything seemed so much simpler.

No doubt the men took notice. Achilles was always still their fearless champion, but he no longer held so much hate and bitterness in his heart. Odysseus and Eudorus were glad to see their good friend so happy and Patroclous could only hope he would meet his own "Adara" onr day. All the men liked Adara because she was so sweet and a great listener. She was almost the opposite of Achilles but they made so much sense together. It was a surprise that they hadn't met earlier.

Adara had just gotten back from talking to Melina, Karis, and Damia. She had had a pretty long day with treating all of the men's injuries. But it all seemed to work out because she had gotten to see her friends. She had first talked with Melina and Karis. They had gushed over the news of Achilles. Karis had pressed Adara into asking her if he was a god in the bedroom. Adara had replied yes, her cheeks turning slightly pink until all of the girls had bust out into giggles.

Later, she had went over to Damia's tent. They had talked for the remainder of the evening and they had made a habit to see each other regularly. Damia had been slightly suspicious about Achilles' involvement with her favorite pupil. Adara and Damia were so close that they might as well be related. However, just a few days ago, Adara had introduced Achilles to Damia and she quickly changed her mind about him. Achilles seemed to like her also. Her quick wit and humor had made her fit in perfectly with him.

Just than Achilles entered his tent to see Adara smiling up at him. She was a good size, around 5'6 or 5'7, but he was so tall she still had to kiss him on her tippy toes.

"How were you today, baby?" he asked as she pulled away and stripped off his breastplate. "It was good. I saw Damia and the girls." She answered him still surprised by how his skin still glistened under all the blood and sweat.

Achilles nodded and Adara came over to him and kissed his back lightly. "How are you Achilles? You look tired." Achilles nodded. "We fought hard but seeing you always makes the day better." Adara smiled and she took the rag from him and softly began to clean him. Achilles sighed at her gentle touch and the cool water droplets that hit his hot skin. He leaned into her and they sat down, the big water bowl by her feet.

They sat in silence and Achilles laid his head back onto her shoulder as she ran her hands through his now damp, slightly tangled hair. She blotted his chest and he turned to face her as he slowly untied his toga. Adara took in his glorious naked body and her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him.

She dipped the rag in the water and began to clean his lower half. She stared into his eyes and smiled seductively before cleaning his manhood. She slid her small hand over him guiding the wet rag all over his base and tip. Achilles gasped sharply at the feeling of her hand working him through the rag. She was being innocent enough but her movements were driving him crazy.

He took her hand from him and tossed the rag to the side, kissing her deeply. They fell into the soft furs and he pulled her to him, his hard arousal pressed into her thigh. Adara moaned longley into his mouth as he ran his hands down her thighs. She shivered as he pulled off her nightgown until their naked bodies were pressed together.

Achilles kissed down her neck and he touched the center of her womanhood feeling the wetness. He kissed her chin before plunging his finger inside. She gasped loudly and he immediately felt himself grow harder at how wet she was. He moved his finger around, loosening herself up and her soft whimpers encouraged him. He added another finger and he pumped into her while he took her breast into his mouth. She was breathing sharply at the feeling of his tongue and fingers and she cried out his name against his shoulder.

Achilles kissed her hair and pulled away. Adara sighed into his chest and they made love before dozing off into each other's arms.

Two days later Adara had just finished cleaning up some of her supplies and she was humming to herself. Karis had left an hour ago but Adara had stayed around to clean up. It was kind of late and the soldiers were still fighting. She stretched and turned around and cut off mid song. A large man was standing across from her.

She froze automatically and the man spoke. "There you are dearrrry." He slurred and Adara recognized him exactly as Haemon. He was Agamemnon's main guard. She felt automatically spooked and tried to think of an escape route. "So you thought you could escape huh? Run away with Achilles" he spat at the name. She felt him corner her. "But you can't run away now. Agamemnon wants you back. And back you'll go. But I want to take you first." He said his breath smelling heavily of alcohol.

Adara kneed him heavily in the balls and tried to make a run for it. She felt petrified and she had to get out of there. She was almost at the door when he pulled her back roughly by the hair. Adara screamed out and he put his hand over her mouth, his other hand still cupping his now bruised manhood. "You're not going anywhere pretty. We're going to Agamemnon's tent and if you mutter one more cry or scream you'll be dead before nightfall."

Adara sucked in her breath as he pressed a sharp knife to her back. "Walk" he ordered. Adara felt his iron grip on her arm as he steered her out of the tent. The walk to Agamemnon's tent was only about two minutes but it seemed like an eternity with the guard pushing her forward violently. She tried to look around to see if anyone could spot her. But it was just her luck that she didn't run into anyone. It figured that Haemon would pick this time to attack. All the men were off fighting.

They reached what must have been Haemon's tent and he shoved her in there roughly. She was trying to compose herself but really she was terrified. All she could think of was Achilles and what she had gotten herself into.

Haemon smiled at her his mouth twisted. He was a large man. He was about 6'2 but he was very strong and stalky. His hair was dark brown and his beard was shorn with flecks of gray. He had to be in his mid thirties.

He pulled her to him and pulled her face up to look at his. "Believe me you'll like this." He said pressing his mouth onto hers. Adara squirmed under him as his tongue tried to probe into her mouth. She bit onto his lip hardly until she drew blood. Haemon jerked back. From the briefinterruption she had enough time to callout "Achilles!!!"

Haemon slapped her straight in the face and she felt her nose start to bleed. "Shut it!" he demanded. "For such a beauty you sure don't know how to keep your tongue between your teeth." he hiked up her dress and he groaned at what he saw. He kissed her roughly as he ran his hands up her thighs. He groped at her soft skin and she whimpered in pain.

He took that as a sign of passion and he pulled down his toga to reveal his aroused manhood. She almost threw up at the sight. He pulled her to him and placed her on his lap. She grimaced and tried to shove him away but he pressed the tip of his dagger to her neck. He placed her hand on his manhood. "Touch it." He demanded. "No." she answered defiantly. He ran the blade across her neck lightly drawing a thin line of blood.

"Do it or you're dead." He ordered. Adara felt tears prickle in her eyes as she gripped him in utter disgust. He was leaning back groaning in absolute pleasure. The tears started to roll off her cheeks. "Achilles" she muttered in between her pained sniffles. How she wished he could hear her.

**Uh-Oh! Will Achilles come soon? I know you guys are going to hate me. I'm sorry but it had to be done. If I get more reviews I'll try to update very soon. Don't worry Adara is a tough cookie.**

**-Almond**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I made up!**

**Warning: This chapter has more violence and language than the other chapters.**

**Chapter 10 **

Achilles was talking to Patroclus and Eudorus as he was heading back to camp. The air felt extremely still. Achilles didn't know what it was but he felt kind of eerie all day. Now, he felt slightly on edge.

Patroclus noticed this. He had known his cousin for too long to not know when something was upsetting him. He turned to him, "Are you alright Achilles?" he asked. Achilles broke away from his trance. "Yeah. It just feels strange. The air's too still-it's too quiet." Eudorus agreed. "It is too quiet."

Achilles tried to shake it off. He was probably just feeling paranoid. He had been anxious to see Adara all day. He was going to see her real quick before setting off to a quick meeting he was to have with his men later that evening. They were approaching his tent and Achilles stepped aside from his friends. "Hold on real quick. I just want to check on Adara real quick." He said walking into the tent.

Achilles looked around the tent but Adara was nowhere in sight. Their bed wasn't made. It was just a strange minor detail he now noticed. Adara either got up to make their bed before heading to the medical rooms or she made it right after coming back. She liked to keep things neat. Plus, she was usually back earlier.

Achilles left the tent and turned to Eudorus and Patroclus. "She's not in there." He said scratching his head. Eudorus thought. "I bet she's with one of the girls. You know how they like to gossip." Patroclus nodded reassuringly. "I agree with Eudorus. Sometimes she's with Karis or even Odysseus's healer.

Achilles hoped so. Karis' tent was only a bit away. He wanted to stop by there to make sure. On a normal day he wouldn't have read much into this. But he just had a weird feeling that something wasn't right. "I'm going to check with Karis real quick. You guys can go ahead of me." Patroclus shrugged. "It's alright. I want to see Karis." Achilles chuckled for the first time since they had gotten back. "You're still into her? Isn't she a little to old and…"he coughed "advanced for you?" Eudorus laughed at Achilles and Patroclus blushed. "No! She's only 2 years older. And…I can handle her." he said putting his head down all of the sudden feeling extremely young.

Achilles smirked slightly and rapped his knuckles on her tent so that she could hear him." Karis came out a few seconds later and she raised her eyebrow at the three men standing outside of her tent. "Achilles, Eudorus, Patroclus." She said smiling at them all, her eyes lingering on Patroclus. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Achilles spoke, "Yes. Have you seen Adara? Wasn't she was with you earlier?"

Karis nodded. "She was. But I left about an hour and a half ago. She wanted to stay around a bit longer." All of the sudden a look of horror swept over his face. "Why? Can you not find her?" she knew how crude men could be-especially in the camps farther away. Achilles shook his head. "No." he began to pace. Everyone could feel the tension and the worry on his face. They were worried too. Adara wasn't one for leaving or being mysterious. Where could she be?

Adara felt Haemon shudder in her ear as he pulled her hand on him tighter. His eyes rolled back and she jerked away from him as he came slumping on the floor. She felt so nauseated and dirty from touching him. She got up and reached for the tent flaps. She screamed "Achilles!!!!!" as loud as she could in panic as she felt his wrist grab her ankle tightly and fling her on the ground.

Haemon was furious and he held her arms down so roughly that bruises were forming. "Why do you keep calling him?" he growled. "After tonight, you'll be calling only my name." Adara squirmed, "No, no." she wailed tiredly. He leered at her and kissed her so forcefully she thought she would die. His large body covered hers. "Ah, you're mouth is so sweet." he said smirking and she wanted to punch the smirk off his face.

He pinned her to the ground and began to grope her breasts hardly. He moaned and bit her neck, spreading rough bites all over. She gasped in pain and he reached between her legs. Her eyes shot open in sheer panic. She squirmed under him, her arms moving numbly to fight him off and her lungs felt crushed. She tried to move her limbs but they felt like jelly as she swung tiredly. But she didn't care. She would die and fight to the end before he would ever enter her.

Achilles was pacing in deep thought when he heard an ear-piercing scream. It was a name, his name! He knew exactly who the owner of the voice was. He glanced quickly over to his friends. The panic shone in his eyes also reflected in their eyes. Without any words exchanged he turned and sprinted off in a flash.

Achilles' heart pounded as he ran faster than he had ever ran in his life. He heard the dull thud of his friend's footsteps farther back. His mind was moving a mile per minute. Where was she and was he too late?

In less than a minute he stopped to look around. His ears searched for any sign of movement or sound. He heard muffled whimpers and groans coming from a tent about ten yards farther. Without another notice he ran straight toward the tent and pulled back the flaps angrily.

What he saw made him growl in pure fury. A man was on Adara his hands were holding down her arms as she fought back tears streaming down her bloodied face. "Get the fuck off of her!" he screamed and the man jerked back angrily. The man's expression turned into terror as he recognized who had come to confront him. Achilles recognized the man. It was that bastard Haemon.

He pulled the man roughly to his feet while turning to Eudorus and Patroclus who had just entered the tent. "Get her out." He barked. His head was spinning and he had no time to be polite. Patroclus had known the aftermath of Achilles' anger. Right now he was furious. He helped cover Adara and Eudorus picked her up and they left the tent.

Achilles and Haemon faced each other. "Who the fuck do you think you are violating my woman?" he growled his blade pressed to the man's throat. The man looked frightened but he tried not to show it. "Your woman? She's as much mine as she is yours. She was to go to Agamemnon." Achilles punched him in the face so that his nose shattered, blood gushing everywhere. "So you're doing his bidding." He said between his teeth.

Haemon scowled at him. "Go ahead. Kill me. Just wait until Agamemnon hears." He said angrily. Achilles laughed at this. "Ah, you think Agamemnon's what I fear?" he scoffed. "No you and your little bastard of a king are nothing to me. But you are right about what you said. I am going to kill you. You can rest on that. You chose your path when you touched a single hair on her head."

Haemon pulled out his dagger and tried to swipe at Achilles. Achilles moved back reflexively and pinned the man to the wall. The man was big; he most likely had Achilles in the weight category. But he wasn't as strong nor did he have the furious adrenaline that was pumping in Achilles' veins.

"That's right. I want you to fight me, bitch. You had no problem fighting her. Well, I'm here and I'm your size. Man to man. Pick up your sword. Take a swipe at me." Achilles snarled. He was begging for a fight. He had no other want than to personally tear this man to pieces.

Haemon took a swing at him and Achilles blocked him right away. He spun around and sliced the man's tendons so that he fell on the ground. Haemon was breathing deeply in pain and Achilles stabbed him close to the heart. So close that it would hurt like hell but he wouldn't die immediately.

Achilles stared at him crouching on his eyelevel. "So now you know how it feels.

All of the pain you caused her you will feel now." He said as he stabbed him again in the side. "But you'll feel more of it in hell." He said dangerously quiet. Haemon gasped and shuddered before Achilles took one skilled slice across his neck, shutting his eyes forever.

Achilles looked down at the bloody, mangle of a mess that was now the man on the floor. He gasped harshly, his heart feeling like it would pound out of his chest.

It wasn't the death that bothered him. The man had it coming .It was just the series of events that had unraveled. He felt so bad for Adara. He looked in disgust at Haemon's arousal on the floor. He felt all of the anger rise in his throat again. He had a bad feeling he hadn't been there fast enough. Sure the man was now murdered but nothing could change the fact of what had happened.

Adara felt arms around her and she was being led to a tent. She could hear Patroclus and Eudorus softly talking to each other. They reached the tent and Adara heard shuffling as they laid her down on something soft and squishy. A blanket was put over her.

Adara looked up and tried to wipe some of the blood on her face. "Thank you." She said meekly to Eudorus and Patroclus. She felt embarrassed and weak to be put in this situation with the two men who had become her friends.

They nodded and Patroclus took her hand. Both of them felt terrible for what had happened. They felt like ripping the guards throat for hurting their favorite healer. They all felt so protective for her. "I want to see Achilles." Adara croaked out. Eudorus and Patroclus exchanged glances. "He'll be back Adara. He's just-" Eudorus cut off.

Adara nodded." I know where he is. But…I just want him." Patroclus squeezed her hand. He knew Achilles must have demolished the man. He had seen the anger in his eyes. Eudorus heard loud mummers coming from outside the tent. He patted Adara's shoulder gently and grunted. "I'll go take care of the people." He said. He knew from Karis that people would had heard the commotion and wanted to see Adara. But she didn't need that right now.

Patroclus nodded and kissed her forehead. "Don't wory, Adara Achilles is coming." He said feeling bad for his good friend.

------------------------------------------

Achilles had disposed of the body and was heading to Patroclous' tent where he knew Adara would be. He saw a group of his men clustered farther back. They seemed to be talking to Eudorus and they all looked worried and they parted quickly for Achilles to walk in between them.

Achilles walked past them and went straight into the tent. Inside he saw Patroclus sitting by Adara. He walked toward them and noticed Adara's beautiful face was bloodied. Patroclous looked up. "We wanted to get her to clean up but she only wanted you." He said and Achilles nodded as he exchanged his cousin a look of gratitude.

Patroclous gave him a weak smile and Adara reached up for Achilles and he picked her up. He cradled her and kissed her hair gently. Achilles silently thanked Patroclus and whispered in Adara's ear. "Let's get out of here, sweetie."

He walked out and Adara clung to him. As they walked out Achilles saw more people had joined the group outside of the tent. Melina and Karis were there and they had tears in their eyes. Achilles cleared his throat and continued to walk. He knew his friends were just concerned but it was hard for him to deal with it right now.

He reached their tent and he softly placed Adara on their bed. He grabbed the bowel of water and a soft rag and brought it back to her. Adara felt Achilles place the rag to her face. Achilles cleaned the dry blood off her face. He winced at her swollen lips and some of the scratches on her face. He felt so angry that someone had inflicted pain on Adara. She was the sweetest and most caring person. It drove him mad to know what she had been put through.

Adara silently watched Achilles. He was so tense, and she could see his jaw clench tightly as he removed her dress. Achilles took in her body. She had scratches on her chest and dark bruises on her thighs. Achilles hands clenched. The bastard had his hands all over her.

Adara reached for the rag. She could see he was upset. "Achilles, here…I'll" Achilles snapped out of his thoughts. "It's fine. I'm sorry, I just-" He broke off. He didn't need to be selfish. He was struggling with the pain he was going through when she was probably hurting ten times more than he could imagine. But something was troubling him.

He cleared his throat. "Adara. Did he…" he didn't know how to word it but Adara seemed to read his mind. "No. He didn't." she swallowed. "He just touched me everywhere." Achilles saw her eyes rim with tears and she choked back a sob. "And I tried to fight him off. But he was so big." She was now crying. Achilles held her and felt his heart break. It pained him so much to see her cry.

Adara held to him tight. She was glad to be with him right now. She felt so safe in his arms. Her breathing slowed and she began to fall asleep. Achilles stroked her arm and spoke. "It's all over, baby. I promise I'll never let anyone else hurt you." He said more to himself than her. And it was true. He would rather die a horrible death a thousand times over again than to see his love in pain again.

So there it was. This scene was hard to type. And I know the violence was a lot to handle. As you can see, Achilles is in a constant battle with his emotions. Things will get better, trust me. And for all of you with sensitive ears I'm sorry for all of the language. I know the F word probably didn't exist back than. But it's my story so I thought what the hell. 

**-Almond**


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers: Topezgrl, xtremediva13, and Neviegirl. Thank you also to all of the readers who have favorited or put my story on alert. You guys keep me motivated. I am sorry it's been so long. Winter break was so busy and I'm finally back at school and getting back into writing. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait.

Chapter 11

Over the past weekend there was no fighting and Achilles stayed with Adara. He wanted to make sure she was safe. She had many visitors. The girls, most of the Myrmidons, and Damia had all stopped by. Damia was there right now.

Achilles wanted to give the women some privacy so he kissed Adara's forehead before heading out of the tent. He stopped by to see Eudorus and Patroclus talking not to far away. "How is she doing?" they asked. "Good. She's getting better. I want to thank you guys for everything." They nodded. "We would do anything for Adara, Achilles. She's like family now." Said Patroclus.

Achilles nodded. "She's tough. I just didn't want her in there." Eudorus nodded they had seen Achilles' fury and he knew that he had killed the man. It was to be expected. You mess with anything Achilles loved and he would tear you to pieces.

Achilles thanked them again before he headed off. He had some important business to attend. He wanted to talk to the man who was partly responsible for what had happened to his love. He had reached his destination-right in front of Agamemnon's tent. Wasting no time, he marched right in.

He saw him sitting on his throne as one of his followers served him his food. Agamemnon looked up to see Achilles enter and his face soured. "Why the hell did you send him?" Achilles barked. Agamemnon spoke. "Achilles, you kill my finest guard and you want to yell at me?" he said partly amused.

Achilles answered. "That ass of a guard was fine enough to come in my tent and try to rape my woman. For that, he deserves to burns in Hades" He replied heatedly. Agamemnon scoffed. "Your woman? I think you forget that she was mine in the first place. You are the one who disrespected your king's wishes and took her. I should have you whipped for your impudence."

Achilles chuckled at the man's ignorance. "Me whipped?" "No it is you who will suffer. Adara is not some prize possession. Due to your actions my men will not fight for you. And you can also thank your little friend for that."

Agamemnon gasped angrily. "You will go against my order? You are a soldier, not king! And all for some petty whore?" Achilles felt the anger rise in his throat. He stepped closer looking Agamemnon at him dead in the eye. "You heard me correctly. I will not fight for you. And if you ever harm Adara or call her a whore again it will be you who is slain and not your guards." He said deadly calm.

He left the man shocked and furious as he called back. "And you have never been my king!"

By the time Achilles had returned Damia was kissing Adara good-bye. She saw Achilles and patted his shoulder as he came in. She gave him a comforting smile and whispered for him to stay strong. Achilles nodded and thanked her.

Adara saw Achilles and she smiled brightly. He walked towards her and kissed her gently on the lips as they sat on the bed. Adara kissed his jaw and she enjoyed his warmth. She loved being with him. He was so protective and he was always there for her. He was a good man.

Achilles stared at her. Her body was healing. The bruises were fading and she looked to be in better health. With all the people stopping by, they had barely had a chance to talk. He wondered how she was feeling. "Adara, are you okay? Is there anything I can do?"

Adara shook her head. "Just be with me, Achilles." She stroked his face. "I want you to be with me. Make love to me." She felt her cheeks flush. "Show me what it feels like to love a woman. I only want you." Achilles looked into her eyes. They were dark and thoughtful. He knew she wanted to erase the painful memories. He nodded and he kissed down her neck as she arched herself to him.

Adara sighed as his chapped lips grazed her flesh. He was softly spreading little bites all over her neck. Achilles took the hem of her dress and slipped it off her head. He took in her gorgeous body and she leant up, helping him remove his clothing.

When they were both naked, Achilles felt her soft skin. It was as smooth as silk. His lips brushed her everywhere. He kneaded her breasts until they filled his palm. Adara moaned harshly as he took each nipple between his teeth. His tongue felt warm on her sensitive skin as he sucked and nipped.

Achilles kissed down her body until he reached her thighs. His rough hands stroked her thighs and she began to whimper. He kissed the inside of her thighs, parting them. Achilles breathed in her scent as his lips kissed her center. She smelt deliciously sweet.

He held her thighs as he dipped his tongue into her center. Adara gasped unexpectedly. Achilles devoured her. She tasted so good. She was wet, warm and perfect. Adara whimpered as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her heart pumped loudly. The passion was overwhelming. She sighed as she came, slumping back on the pillow. Achilles felt her come as she bucked underneath him. He lapped up her sweet juices. Nothing had ever tasted better. When he came up, he noticed her eyes were closed. He held her to him and kissed her softly. He was being gentle with her, taking it slow.

Adara moaned into his mouth as she felt his arousal between her legs. She stroked his chest and he looked into her eyes. She felt him position himself and her breaths turned shaky in anticipation. He held her back as he pushed in, filling her completely.

Achilles looked into her eyes and he kissed her chin before he began to move. He moved slowly at first. His strokes were long and pleasurable. She moaned and she moved her hips against him, inviting him to move faster. He increased his pace and he groaned at how wonderful she felt. "Baby, you feel so good." He grunted in her ear."

Adara closed her eyes at the extreme passion. Their bodies fit together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. She ran her hands down his strong back as he pumped up and down. Their breaths came out short and Adara moaned "Oh Achilles" in his ear sexily. She opened her legs to him as he sunk deeper. He moved his hips in a sexy motion until she felt she would die and go to heaven.

He was hitting her spot and she opened her eyes staring at his intense blue eyes He grabbed her thighs and continued to thrust as she whimpered harshly. She crushed her mouth to his as he bucked into her, an orgasm crashing heavily down on her. They came at the same time and they screamed each other's names as he collapsed on top of her.

Achilles chest heaved against hers and he looked up, wiping the moisture off her forehead as their sweaty bodies were tangled together. Adara could feel tears in her eyes. She was so emotional from his loving actions. Achilles wiped her tears and held her. "It's alright baby." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and clung to him. "Am I too heavy?" he asked her. Adara shook her head. "No. I like how it feels." She answered, content on his body on hers. "I love you." He said softly. One last tear trickled onto his shoulder as she answered. "I love you too," before the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Adara's healing and Achilles' is always there to protect her. I promise I'll write the next chapter much faster than the last one! 'Till than!**

**-Almond ******


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Four days had passed since Achilles had talked to Agamemnon and still the Myrmidons did not fight. They were not surprised by their leader's decision. The news of Haemon's death had spread around and the other soldiers knew Achilles would be outraged at Agamemnon. But the other soldiers were surprised that Achilles was so protective of the pretty healer. Only the Myrmidons knew what Adara was to him.

It was early. It had to be dusk and Achilles was sitting on the beach, staring at the sea. So much was on his mind. He was planning on returning to battle but right now was not the right time. Adara had been in better spirits lately. She smiled more and laughed. She was becoming her old self. She had needed him and it was fantastic to be with her and forget everything.

He picked up a pearly white seashell that had washed up to the shore and he twiddled with it. Everything seemed so much simpler now. Three months ago he was careless and crazy. If you would have asked him if he would have fell in love he would have laughed it off. But than he met Adara and everything had changed, as corny as it sounded.

He sighed and tossed the seashell back into the waves. When he looked up he saw the kindest eyes staring back at him.

He chuckled, not in the least bit startled. It was his mother, the sea-nymph, Thetis. She smiled at him. Her face was aged but still beautiful. She had warm brown hair with thick strands of a brilliant silver. She always seemed to pop up when he needed her the most.

Thetis cupped her son's chin, her voice overjoyed as she spoke. "My son, the great Achilles, is in love."

Achilles smiled. "So you know." He jested as she grinned. "You would have to be blind to not see. All of us know" When she spoke she talked of the gods. She paused. "Yet, you seem troubled." Achilles nodded and looked into her mother's eyes. She was one of the few people who could read him like a book. It had its advantages but it was terrible when he tried to lie to her when he was younger.

She nodded reading his expression. "I know my love." She said her hand on his shoulder. "She is a wonderful girl, beautiful inside and out. You do make her happy." Achilles nodded and looked up at his mom. "Yes. But I want to make her happy for the rest of my life." Thetis gasped. "Achilles. Are you saying that you-" he broke her off and nodded. "I want to ask her to marry me."

Thetis flung her arms around her son and spoke. "Oh, I knew this day would come." She exclaimed happily and he laughed at her response. Thetis finally let him go and immediately got to work. "When are you going to ask? Do you have a ring?" She said overwhelming him with questions. Goddess or not when it came down to it she was still his mother.

Achilles answered. "In a few days. But no, I don't have a ring." Thetis spoke straightening her long blue gown. "Not yet! Oh Achilles. I can ask Hephaestus. He has been wanting to do it forever." Achilles looked at his mother. "Mom, you don't have to do all that. Are you getting the gods involved?" he asked slightly bemused.

She smiled. "Don't worry about that, my son. I'm just so happy for you." She said as they talked for a while. She wanted to hear all about Adara. She was so excited to see him talk about someone with so much excitement. She hadn't seen him happy in so long. He was truly in love.

Two days had passed and Adara was talking to Melina in her tent. The incident had occurred a little more than a week ago. Since than her friends had been flooding in and out. She was surprised that Achilles had been so comfortable with it. Usually he didn't like when people were all over the place. He didn't care as long as Adara was happy.

Adara felt bad for Achilles and everything that had transpired. He hadn't returned to go to fight. She loved spending time with him and not having to worry about his safety. Yet, everyday she could see the painful look on his face as he heard about the Greeks that were slaughtered due to the absence of him and his Myrmidons. She knew he itched to get back and fight but he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Adara was spacing out and Melina tapped her shoulder. "Are you okay, Adara?" she asked concerned. "Yes." she said. "I'm just thinking." Melina spoke. "About Achilles." Adara nodded. Melina smiled and held her knees. "I'm glad you fell in love." Adara looked at her. "What?" she asked giggling.

Melina spoke. "You two are so in love. I remember before we came here you thought you would never find your true match. But yet, here you are."

Adara laid her chin on his knees. "You're right. I have fell head over heels for him. But sometimes I wonder. He worries about me a lot. I just can't help but wonder if I put him through stress. I see all of the women staring at him. He is a fantastic man. And I wonder why is he with me. What do I have to offer?"

Melina nodded and patted her hand. "Everything." She answered. "None of those women mattered to him. Only you." She stared at Adara. "You give yourself less credit than you deserve. You do not see how that man stares at you. How his face lights up when he sees you or when you enter the room. Patroclus and Karis were just talking about it. You have changed him." Adara smiled and hugged her friend. Melina always made her feel better.

-----------------

Achilles was pacing in front of his tent. He had gone into hundreds of battles and slain the toughest men from all over the world. Yet, as he looked down at the small ring in his palm he realized that all of those nerves were nothing compared to what he felt now.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. What if this was a bad idea? If she said no he might as well jump off a cliff. He couldn't imagine her rejection or the pain of living without her. He shook his head and looked at the ring one last time. His mother had given it to him earlier. Hephaestus had offered to craft am exquisite ring by using some of the most beautiful jewels in the world. Achilles thanked him but preferred just a simple pearl ring. He didn't want something so flashy that it would take away from the true meaning of marriage.

He ran his hand through his hair, a habit he did when he was nervous. Shaking it off he entered the tent.

Adara was brushing her hair and turned around to see Achilles. She smiled and came to hug him. Achilles held her and kissed her lips. Adara placed her hand on his chest and she felt his heart pounding. "Achilles, your heart's beating really fast. Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Achilles looked into her eyes. "I'm fine. I just-" he broke off. "When I first met you a few months ago I never thought that I would meet someone so intelligent, beautiful, and caring." He cursed himself inwardly. He promised himself that he wouldn't get into the cliché 'I love you speech'. Yet here he was.

Adara looked at him, her eyes thoughtful and big and he cupped her cheek. "Baby. I just want to tell you that after seeing what that asshole did to you. I've never been so scared in my whole life after hearing you scream." He stared at her intensely, his dark blue eyes hypnotizing. "Trust me I've heard a thousand screams but yours nearly killed me."

Adara felt her lip tremble and she kissed his cheek. He continued. "And I realized that I couldn't live without you." He took her hands. "Adara, you're the only person to ever make me feel like this. Hell, I didn't even realize I could love until I met you. What I'm trying to say is that I love you. You're the only one." He took a shaky breath. This was it. "Adara, I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me."

Adara let out a loud gasp and she felt her heart also begin to pound fiercely in her chest. She could feel her eyes about to water up from her lover's sweet words. They were perfect.

Only a few seconds had passed but Achilles felt it had been forever. If she said no he didn't know what he would do. Adara spoke. "Achilles of course!" she felt him pull her in his arms as she buried her face in her neck." I love you so much." She said and she could feel Achilles let out a deep sigh.

Adara looked at Achilles' as his face broke in to a bright grin. "I was so nervous I almost forgot to give you this." Achilles held out the ring and slipped it on her finger. Adara marveled at its simplistic beauty and she smiled. "Achilles, it's gorgeous." She put her hand over his heart. "Your heart has slowed. The mighty Achilles nervous." She said teasing him.

Achilles chuckled and tickled her. "You do that to me." He joked and he bent down to kiss her deeply. Adara curled into him. She was experiencing a moment of bliss. She couldn't imagine how wonderful it would be to be with Achilles forever.

Adara broke away to look at him and Achilles wrinkled his nose in protest. Adara giggled and kissed his nose. "Be patient, honey. We have our whole life to kiss." She said jokingly. Achilles laughed as they held each other. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. They talked quietly and Achilles stroked her hair as she fell asleep. He sighed in contentment, knowing that what she said was true. He would have a lifetime to be with her. If someone had told him that a year ago he would have rolled his eyes. But a lifetime with Adara made him smile because he was fully ready for the ride. In fact, he couldn't wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my fabulous reviewers. I want to apologize for not updating in so long. Sadly, a member of my family passed away so I have been very busy. But here is the chapter. Hope you like it and thank you to all of those who reviewed. I definitely appreciate it!Chapter 13

After the night of their engagement Adara had convinced Achilles to go back and fight. He had spent time with her for a week and a half and she had loved every minute of it. Yet, she knew it was his responsibility to lead his army.

Adara was back to being a healer. Achilles had made sure that either Melina or Karis should be with her at all times. He also had the young man, Hayon check on her when he was not fighting. Adara knew he wa only concerned about her safety but he need not be so worried. All of the men had heard of Haemon's death and she doubted any of them would ever try to upset Achilles' now.

Adara had placed her engagement ring on a thin piece of leather and made it into a necklace. She wanted it to be close to her heart but she wasn't sure if she wanted her friends to see. She was extremely excited but she didn't want them to make a great deal about it. She had only kept it secret three days before they found out.

She was bending over trying to grab a wrapping off the floor when Karis saw the necklace. "What's that around your neck?" She asked curiously, thumbing the leather. Adara put her hand over it. "Just a plain necklace." She answered trying to hide her secret. She failed miserably as Karis pushed her farther." If it's just a plain necklace then it shouldn't be a problem if I see it."

Adara rolled her eyes and gave in. If she didn't show her now Karis would bother her until she saw it. Plus, she was itching to tell somebody. She pulled out the necklace and Karis gasped grasping at the pearl ring hanging from it.

"Adara. You said it was plain! It's so simple but stunning. It's one of the most beautiful pearls I've ever seen. What does it mean?" she stared at it for a few seconds before shrieking. "It's a wedding ring! Adara tell me it is!"

Adara laughed and smiled nodding. Karis mouth went wide as she began to jump around with glee. She was like a little kid. She was happy for about a minute before she began to scold Adara. "When did this happen and why didn't you tell me?" Adara spoke. "Three days ago and I didn't want to make a big deal about it."

Karis rolled her eyes. "Adara you're marrying Achilles for god's sake and you don't want to make a big deal of it?" she grabbed her shoulders tightly her green eyes gleaming. "He's the greatest warrior Greece has ever seen and he has the looks that could challenge any god. Yet, you don't want to tell anyone?" she crossed her arms. "You are too modest. If this had happened to me I would have told not only my friends but also the people all around Troy and Greece as well."

Adara shook her head at her friends remark. "When are you going to get married?" Karis finally asked. Adara thought. "I am not sure. Soon, but it's not going to be lavish. We were thinking of actually getting married here but we decided that if we would it would be a small ceremony with only a few of our friends." Karis raised an eyebrow and asked boldly. "Will I be one of your attendees?" Adara laughed and hugged her. "Of course. You, Melina and Damia." Karis smiled and hugged her back. "We're done for today. We have to tell the girls. Please?" Adara smiled. "I know you won't stop bugging me if we don't. Come on let's go." She said pretending as if she was upset as they ran along giggling.

The days went on and the fighting continued. Not much progress had been made as both the Trojans and the Greeks were stubborn. No one would surrender until the other side was burnt to the ground.

Achilles was pacing dressed in his finest wear. Today was the day he was set to marry the woman who would soon become his wife. He didn't have nerves because he had regrets. He only had nerves because he was excited. His mother was still slightly upset that he hadn't chosen the ring from the gods. She had insisted on bringing the wedding dress. She promised that it wasn't overly done but it still looked beautiful. Achilles had accepted because he knew she wanted part in her only child's wedding.

Odysseus, Eudorus, and Patroclus were surrounding him. They were his best mates and they were there for his wedding day. Eudorus patted his arm and spoke. "Are you ready to be a married man Achilles? Tied down forever." He joked. Achilles chuckled. "Of course man. It'll be the life." Odysseus smiled. "Don't listen to him Achilles. Trust me being married has it's advantages." He said thinking of his wife Penelope.

Patroclus looked at him his expression was curious. "Really, how?" Odysseus smiled. "The conversations are better and of course the intimacy." Eudorus smiled. "Achilles already gets enough of that as it is." Achilles raised his eyebrows. "Can you blame me?" he said smiling. The men all laughed thinking of Adara rushing out to the medical tent with her cheeks flushed and her hair tousled or Achilles coming out later than usual after a long night. But he was right they couldn't blame him. Adara was a perfect woman for him. They took notice of how much the two were in love. They thought this day wouldn't happen for a long time. But here they were on his wedding day awaiting his beautiful bride.

Adara was in Karis and Melina's tent getting ready. She was wearing a beautiful creamy dress that matched her ring. It was white and flowy and it seemed to cling to her body effortlessly. It was so simple but it seemed to glitter radiantly. Achilles had given the dress to her earlier that morning and that was the last time she had seen him.

She was not following strict rules to her wedding because she was not in her homeland and they didn't have the resources. However, she did wake up early to pray to the gods. Right now she was sitting down as the women fussed with her hair and skin.

Damia had applied a rich olive oil to her hair that made it shinier and more manageable than usual. The girls were chatting and gossiping as they fixed her hair. Damia had decided to put it all in a large sleek bun. She had put little pearl drop clips in the bun that gave her hair a pretty but classic look. Karis was putting on a light charcoal line under her eyes to make them pop.

Finally, they were done with her hair and make-up. The women stepped back to look at her. "How do I look?" Adara asked. Melina spoke." You look striking." Karis gasped. "Gorgeous. Achilles is a lucky man." Damia nodded and the older woman put her arms around her pupil. "He is. My beautiful Adara is getting married. I hope I don't cry too much." She said smiling. Adara smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Damia but you can cry. You all look beautiful."

The girls all smiled giving hugs. Damia smiled. "We don't want to keep the men waiting for too long." Melina squeezed Adara's hand and Karis spoke. "Are you ready to become a married woman?" Adara nodded smiling as they walked out of the tent.

Achilles was standing at the far side of the beach. He was twiddling with his fingers as he waited for his soon to be wife. The priest was standing in front of him and his three closest mates, Eudorus, Patroclus, and Odysseus were on the side of him. He was glad the priest had come down, as only one traveled with them to offer gifts to the gods.

And than he saw her. Damia was escorting her and she looked like a goddess coming down from the horizon. The dress looked like it was only made for her as it glimmered in the sunset. Her hair looked beautiful and her face looked so angelic. She came up to him smiling and he thought he was about to choke. He had never seen someone look so stunning.

The priest smiled warmly at her as she took in Achilles' face. He looked so handsome. The priest noted the adoring looks the lovers shared for each other and he chuckled clearing his throat as they began the wedding.

Achilles heard all of the preceding but could only focus on her. He heard the priest say, "Achilles, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the Holy Estate of Matrimony; to love, honor, comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Achilles stared into her eyes. "I do."

The priest than asked, "Adara, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the Holy Estate of Matrimony; to love, honor, comfort him and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Adara nodded, "I do."

The priest smiled. "I now pronounce you two as man and wife. Achilles, you may kiss your bride."

Achilles smiled and bent down to kiss her. Locked into their embrace it was as if nothing mattered. It was only them. He kissed her passionately and they broke apart to hear their friends clapping and cheering.

Adara wrapped her arms around him and he swept her off her feet, cradling her into his arms. Their friends crowded around them and they kissed again, as a married couple.

Achilles carried her all the way back to the tent. Her friends wanted to celebrate but they could do that later. All he wanted to do now was spend time with his wife.

Adara tilted her head to kiss him as they approached the tent. He set her down on the bed and their mouths locked in a passionate kiss. Their tongues massaged each other as they kissed. Adara felt Achilles run his hands down her neck. He bent down and kissed her neck, sucking the skin softly. Adara sighed in content at the feeling of his wet mouth on her.

Achilles kissed down her sweet flesh and he squeezed her breast through her dress. Adara squirmed and her hands went down to untie his toga. She slipped it off and watched as he stripped down. Adara took in his strong, bronze body, and she whimpered in satisfaction. Achilles chuckled at her appreciative looks. He pulled her to him and he began to devour her lips.

Adara curled under him and she moaned at his arousal pressed into her leg. Achilles began to take off her dress. It was stubbornly not slipping off. Adara could read the annoyance on his face. "Careful, honey. You don't want to tear the dress. It's so beautiful and it will make me remember how wonderful tonight was." Achilles smiled. "After what I give you tonight? Trust me, you'll never forget."

Adara giggled at his cute cockiness and she finally managed to squirm out of her dress. Achilles sucked in a breath at her slender, but curvy body. He palmed her rear and spoke, "And to imagine that I'll be able to see this for the rest of my life." Adara smiled and she pulled him down as they kissed. He touched her all over, spreading his warm kisses down until he reached her womanhood.

Adara shivered as he kissed the inside of her thighs. Achilles kissed her center as he inhaled her wonderful scent. He felt Adara tremble from anticipation and he plunged his tongue into her. She tasted deliciously sweet. Adara gasped aloud at the feeling of his tongue swirling around her. Achilles lapped up her sweet juices and he felt her cry out softly as she came.

Achilles looked up at her face and she pulled him to her. They kissed longly and Achilles entered her. They both gasped, adjusting to each other as they made love. Achilles strokes were long and pleasurable. Adara rocked against him as she moaned in content. Her moans encouraged him and he rode her a little harder than usual.

Adara gasped at how big he felt. He was stretching her walls as he thrust into her. She curled her leg sexily over his shoulder and he had more control. He pumped into her faster and he sunk deeper into her. He grunted out loud and she held his back, her body bending in ways she never thought possible. She could feel herself about to come.

Achilles took in his surroundings. Adara's eyes closed in pleasure. Her soft, moans from the pleasure, and the feel of their sweaty bodies moving fiercely together. It was making him so excited that he knew he was about to explode. "Come for me, baby." He grunted lowly. Adara didn't need to be old twice as she came fiercely, her hips bucking into him.

"Oh Achilles!!" she screamed out as she fell against the sheets. Achilles pumped into her a few more hard times before he too groaned and released his seed in her.

Adara still had her legs caught around his shoulder as they laid together. She let out a long breath as he kissed her thigh. Her hair had frizzed out of her intricate bun, and her cheeks were flushed. Achilles heaved and laid on her breast. She had felt so good. The way her body had moved to accommodate him was amazing.

He kissed her nose softly. Adara loved that about Achilles. He could often be so powerful and fantastic in bed that she felt she would die from the passion. But after, he was so sweet and caring. They held each other in silence still in awe from their passionate lovemaking. Achilles twiddled with her fingers, their bodies were bare except for her pearl ring.

He laid in peace with her. Their bond was so much more than lust. Sure, he always lusted for her but with her there was never a dull moment. Right now they were holding each other in pure contentment and he was fine with it. No other woman had that effect on him. That's why he knew they were destined for each other.

Adara kissed Achilles strong bicep. "What are you thinking, love?" she asked. "You." He replied. She nodded. "I'm thinking of you too." He replied "I was thinking about how happy I was today-to take you as my wife." She smiled at his sweetness. "It will always be one of my favorite memories. To take you, the proud, handsome, caring, and sometimes arrogant Achilles as my husband." Achilles made a goofy frown and she giggled, kissing him "And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much. You're the only man that I ever want to be with for the rest of my life. Today, set that in stone." She said truthfully. Achilles flipped her over and kissed her. "I love you too." He muttered in her ear as they came together again and made love as man and wife.

-How'd you like it? 

-Almond


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Adara yawned tiredly as she left the healing tent with Melina. She had been so tired lately due to the days growing longer. It had been about five weeks since they had been married and the war did not seem to be slowing down. There had been many deaths on both sides but the Greeks seemed to have an advantage.

Achilles had been off fighting so much that Adara only got to see him quickly in the morning or late at night. This left them both at times sexually frustrated and she worried about him often. She reached her tent and said bye to Melina. She entered to see Achilles in there untying his shoes. She smiled brightly at him and she ran over to give him a big hug. "Achilles! This is the earliest I've seen you in a long time." She said as he enveloped her in a hug.

Achilles kissed her hair. "It's great to see you after dealing with a bunch of son-of-a bitches everyday." He joked inhaling her scent. "And you smell better too." He said with a grin. Adara laughed and she helped him remove the rest of his armor from his tired body. Achilles took the cloth and washed off the dirt and sweat from his skin. Adara watched his muscles ripple and flex. His skin was beautiful and bronze from the sun.

Adara was staring so much that she didn't even notice that her mouth was slightly open. Achilles turned and looked at her and he smirked. Adara noticed and she closed her mouth giving him a slightly embarrassed half smile and she pulled her hair out of its wrap, letting her long curls cascade down her back. Achilles groaned at her beauty. Seeing her all shy and lovely made him just want to take her. He felt himself harden already. Only she did that to him.

Achilles walked over to her after tying a cloth around his waist. Adara felt him flop on the bed next to her and he laid his head in her lap. Adara massaged his head and temples and he closed his eyes relaxing from her soft fingertips. She massaged his ears and she bent down to nibble and suck on his earlobes softly.

Achilles felt himself become turned on from her tongue on his sensitive ears. Her mouth was soft and gentle. He turned over and he began to kiss all over her chest. He pulled up her nightgown and took off his cloth so that she could settle between his legs. Adara moaned at his mouth on her breasts. They had been feeling so tender lately. His kisses and tongue made her nipples hard and he pinched and teased them with his mouth.

Adara ran her hands down his taunt body and she put her leg in between his as she slowly flipped them. Achilles watched as she straddled his lap, kissing his face. She felt slightly shy, but she wanted to do this. "Achilles, you always pleasure me." She ran her tongue down his earlobe as she whispered. "Tonight, I want to make you feel good."

Achilles raised her eyebrows at her simple request. He was definitely up for it. Adara kissed him roughly as she pressed her lithe body to him. She began to rock against his hips and she felt him harden more at each of her grinding movements. Achilles looked up at her as she held his length in her small hands. She arched her hips and pushed herself onto him.

Achilles gasped as her tight walls closed over him. He helped guide her hips at first as she began to move. Eventually, she got the hang of it and she began to manipulate her hips as she moved up and down on him. Achilles looked at her as he groaned at her body moving on him. He was used to doing most of the work but she was really good on top of him. He watched as she would gasp and heave. Her breasts swung as she moved harder, her head falling back as she moaned longly.

Achilles rocked his hips against hers jutting forward as she moved. This only made her go into more of a frenzy and he began to knead her breasts as he thrusted into her. Adara whimpered his name and he locked eyes with her as her slick legs wrapped around his. She did one more thrust before she let out a loud cry and she collapsed onto him, coming against him.

Achilles kissed her shoulder and let her get her breath back. He knew she was tired and he found her so sexy when she took charge. He held her bum and he kissed her gently. When her breath came back rhythmically Achilles plunged into her. He had to take her before he came. He moved against her and he took in a sharp breath at how wet and warm she felt.

Adara's legs felt like jelly and she was slightly tired but he felt wonderful in her as he stretched her walls. She whined as he hit her spot. "Oh Achilles. Don't stop." This only drove him wilder and he began to thrust harder into her and Adara clenched his shoulders tightly at his hard movements. Achilles leaned on his forearms allowing more access, and he drove into her as she thrashed against him. Achilles placed his mouth around hers as she moaned into his mouth as they came at the same time.

Achilles ran his hands through her damp hair and he slowly pulled out of her so that he wouldn't crush her. Achilles felt her lay her head on his shoulder as she let out a tired sigh. Achilles kissed the top of her messy head and she stared at him lovingly. They talked quietly until Adara couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She fell asleep with her hand entwined with his.

It was early in the morning the next week and Adara was walking over to fetch the water bowl when she felt her body begin to quiver. She set down the bowl and ran outside as she threw up into the sand. Melina ran over to see if she was all right and Karis went to fetch the water bowl.

Adara shook as she threw up the rest of her breakfast and possibly her dinner. Adara wiped her mouth and washed out her mouth. She thanked her friends and clutched her stomach. "Was it something you ate?" Karis asked. Adara shook her head. She had eaten dried nuts and meat. Those foods wouldn't seem to make her sick.

Melina helped pull her up and she patted her back softly. "Are you alright Adara? You've been a little under the weather lately." Karis agreed and Adara sighed. "I think I've just been a bit tired and stressed." Karis nodded as she dumped the water over the sand to wash the mess away. "I would be too if I was a new bride and my dashing handsome was fighting."

Adara nodded and half listened as her friend's debate on what could have made her sick. She was trying to remember the last time she had had her monthly bleeding. She felt like an idiot because she couldn't even remember. She had been so busy lately but surely she had bled a few weeks before the wedding. Adara gasped and she had a gut wrenching feeling in her stomach.

All of the signs pointed to one thing but it seemed unreal. The headaches, drowsiness, tender breasts and now the throwing up combined with missing her monthly bleeding only led to one thing. She touched her belly as realization hit her. She was pregnant and she had to talk to Damia.

Damia listened to Adara as she explained all of her symptoms. Damia nodded and she touched her young pupil's face soothingly. "Well, my dear. All of the signs point to the inevitable. You are pregnant and you are almost two months along." Adara felt her face flush. She had assumed but hearing Damia say it had confirmed it.

Damia looked at her. "Are you not happy Adara? You are caring a child into the world. It's a wonderful thing." Adara smiled as she stroked her stomach. "Damia, I am so happy but I can't help but worry. It's happened so soon and all I can think about is how our baby will be born. I hate to think that he or she will have to be surrounded by so much killing and hate."

Damia gave Adara a hug. "Oh, darling. You cannot worry about all of that. This baby is a gift from the gods. Talk to Achilles tonight, he'll understand." Adara nodded and she held onto Damia. Talking to her always made her feel so much better.

Adara continued her duties in the healing tent even though her friends insisted she go home. She insisted that she was fine. She didn't want to make a big fuss and the soldiers needed help. She felt better after her talk with Damia, but she was quiet for the rest of the afternoon. She was lost in her own thoughts until Karis had to poke her to tell her that Achilles was here.

Achilles had just finished fighting and stopped by to see Adara. She seemed lost in her own thoughts as she wrapped up one of the men's arms. The soldier got up and nodded towards Achilles in respect as he thanked Adara and left. Karis poked at her and she turned around and gave him a weak smile. Achilles walked over to her and gave her a hug but she seemed stiff in his arms. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you alright?"

Karis spoke for her. "She's been a bit sick lately. She threw up a days worth of food this morning." Adara swatted at her arm teasingly and looked up at her husband's concerned face. "I'm fine, really."

Achilles nodded and Adara kissed his cheek sweetly, even though she still had butterflies in her stomach. "Let me put this away and I'll be done." She said as she and Karis helped collect the supplies. Achilles opened up the tall drawer for Adara and watched as she dropped one of the bottles. He caught it easily before it fell. Adara gasped. "Thanks. I'm so graceful today." She joked.

Karis laughed. "Achilles you must take this one home. She needs to get a good sleep before she goes crazy." Adara stuck her tongue out at her as she left the tent with Achilles.

Achilles and Adara watched in a comfortable silence. Adara rested her head against him as they walked. As they walked inside the tent, Achilles cleared his throat. "Dar, are you okay? I can always tell when something's bothering you." Adara bit her lip, "I threw up today. I've been having headaches and pains, and I missed my monthly bleeding…" She looked at him to see if he had gotten the drift. He hadn't at all. Men were so clueless when it came to these things.

"Achilles, I'm pregnant." She blurted out staring into his face to see his reaction. Achilles mouth hung open. Everything suddenly made since. He felt his stomach flip and he broke into a smile. "Baby that's great news!" he said and he grabbed her in an embrace. Adara smiled as well as she sighed into his hair." Achilles broke away and looked at her. "Why were you so nervous?"

Adara shook her head/"I don't know. It just was so soon. We just got married about six weeks ago and I didn't want you to worry." Achilles nodded. "That doesn't matter to me. By the gods, Adara can you believe it? We're going to be parents?" he said with so much excitement that he reminded her of a young child. She thought his glee was irresistibly cute.

Adara smiled as well. "I know. I had my suspicions but Damia confirmed it. I'm almost two months along." She said as she rested her hands on her tummy. Achilles sat behind her and placed his hands over hers so she was lying against him. He was lost in thought. They had created a child. He was still in awe but it was a good feeling. Adara was right; it had happened so soon. He hadn't thought he would be a father for a long time. Yet, the child now in her stomach seemed to make perfect sense to him. It was made out of pure love.

Adara sighed contently at his large, rough hands on top of hers. She smiled. "Can you imagine our child in here? I wonder if the baby will be a mini Achilles. He'll be brave and strong but he'll probably be hot-headed and have an ego as big as his father's." Achilles tried his best to look wounded. "You know that's why you love me." He joked and kissed her lips. He rested his head against the wall. "I hope the baby is like you. Sweet and caring; a little girl with big eyes just like her mom." Achilles grinned thinking of a little Adara.

Adara smiled and she kissed Achilles. She was entirely happy about the future of her family. Right now, nothing else mattered as the young couple goofed around and talked about their own childhood.

Achilles was training with his fellow Myrmidons the next morning. He was going against Patroclus and the young boy Hayon. He was giving them tips on how to fight. Their skills were shaping up but they were still was young and they needed a lot of practice. Achilles' instructed them and he blocked Hayon's blow and forced his sword out of his hands and knocked him to the ground.

Patroclus grunted as he locked blades with Achilles. He felt beads of sweat build up on his forehead as his muscles strained. He had improved and he enjoyed fighting with his cousin because Achilles' was simply the best. He couldn't think of one warrior who was better than the man standing in front of him. He was extremely strong, fast, powerful, but light on his feet.

A crowd began to form around them as other soldier's watched and admired his skills. Achilles didn't fight to his full potential because he didn't want to hurt his cousin or Hayon. He easily dodged their swings and knocked both boys to the ground. He gave them both tips and the young men nodded and listened to him intently. They both looked up to him and so did most of the soldiers, even the older ones.

"You both are improving. Patroclus work on your swing; you don't have to be forceful, just swift. Great job on your strength." Patroclus nodded and thanked him. Achilles turned to Hayon. "Hayon. Work on your footwork. Out there they'll try to make you stumble. Never turn away from your enemy but your speed is fantastic." Hayon smiled and thanked him. He was so elated to work with Achilles. He admired the man so much and it was amazing that he was giving him tips.

Achilles patted the boys on the back and walked over to take a swig from his water mug. He sat down wiping off his sword not even noticing the grin that was creeping on his face as he was thinking of his wife and unborn child. Eudorus and Patroclus sat beside him. "What are you thinking about Achilles?" Eudorus said as he watched the younger soldiers train. Achilles turned to him. "Adara. She told me yesterday that she's with child." Eudorus spit up his water and Patroclus whooped and patted his cousin's back. "Congratulations Achilles! Wow." He said smiling.

Eudorus sputtered. "By the gods. That's amazing, congratulations." He said truly happy for him. Achilles smiled. "I know. I told her to take it easy. That's why we have to train so hard. If any of you get seriously hurt and my wife has to work hard to heal you, I will kick your asses." He joked, chuckling. The men laughed and Eudorus grinned. "Achilles' is going to be a father. And I had thought I had seen it all." Achilles punched him in the arm and they joked around for a bit before going back to train.

Adara is pregnant! Thank you so much for those who added me on their favorites/story alerts. I appreciate it so much and thank you for the reviews!

-Almond


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone I know it has been months since I updated. To tell you the truth I was very busy and I lost inspiration. However, I decided to finish this story up and the story should be completed by the end of this month. Thanks for all of my readers who stuck with me!**

As the months went on Adara's stomach continued to grow. She had had reached her six month mark a week ago. All of the soldiers and the women would joke with her because her body was still slender from the back but when she turned around her belly protruded far out.

She still worked as a healer and she was happy that she no longer had morning sickness. In the first few months she also had to constantly excuse herself due to the pressure of her bladder. Now when she worked she always had pressure on her knees and ankles. Pregnancy was harder than she thought!

However, pregnancy definitely had its advantages and even through the pain, she loved every minute of it. Her hair was glossier and had grown several inches in the past few months. She noticed her breasts had also filled out and she felt like such a woman when she walked around.

She was eating with Karis and Melina in the healing tent and Karis was teasing her about her eating. "Slow down Adara! No one's going to steal your food!" she exclaimed reaching for another piece of bread. Adara smiled. "You try carrying a child around in your belly. We both need to eat!" Melina nodded. "Karis stop teasing her. Eat what you want Adara." Melina said while eating her fruit.

They ate their food in contentment and after they finished they returned to their tent. The war had deaths on both sides but recently it had turned into the Greeks favor. Adara had been worried for the past month because the Trojans seemed to be getting the best of the Greeks. Luckily, the Greeks were fairing well now.

Still, she worried about Achilles. He fought so many people every day. She had heard some of the soldiers whispering about him. Because he was the greatest warrior alive he was now considered to be the Trojans main target. If they defeated Achilles they would have a much greater chance of defeating the Greek army.

Adara felt sick thinking about it as she washed some of the dirty clothes in a basin. Melina noticed her friends discomfort and she came over to her. "Are you alright Adara?" Adara answered. "Yes. Thanks Melina. I was just thinking." Melina nodded and gave her friends shoulder a comforting squeeze. "He'll be alright." Adara smiled at Melina. She and Damia always knew when something was wrong. She appreciated their support and she hugged Melina. She couldn't wait to see Achilles tonight.

It was only a few hours later when Adara heard shouting and bustling throughout the tent. Two men were carrying a bloodied man on their shoulders. Adara craned her neck trying to identify the face. She gulped loudly-the man was Patroclus. The men laid him down on the cot and Adara and Karis rushed to his side. Karis saw him and her face turned ashen. It was no secret that the two of them were very close romantically.

The women examined his wounds as the soldiers explained that he had been pierced by an arrow in his leg and even worse, by his heart. Adara was struggling getting the piece of the arrow out of the area by his heart. She was gently prying it out but Patroclus was shaking in agony. Karis' cheeks were stained with tears as she applied pressure to his wounds. Adara asked if one of the soldiers could fetch Damia to help.

The two of them worked diligently trying to stop the blood flow. Karis was a wreck and she spilt half of the ointment on the cot. Adara was also very worried but she tried not to show it. She finally got the arrow piece out just as Damia rushed in.

The next hour was a blur. They worked listening to Damia's instructions. Karis was not much of a help because she was so anxious. They instructed her to take a break as they worked. It seemed like forever but the blood finally began to slow and they were able to wrap Patroclus' chest and leg tightly. Patroclus was asleep and the women were exhausted and Karis was holding his hand tightly.

The tent flaps swooshed and Achilles came in quickly. He looked at his cousin in distress as the women updated him on what had occurred. He pulled Adara into a hug and thanked the women for saving his cousin. "Who did this?" asked Karis quiet and serious for once in her life. Achilles answered. "The prince, Paris. The fool is far too cowardly to fight in the middle of the battle. He shot from above the walls." Adara saw the dangerous look in her husband's eye as he said this. He looked angry and he was also covered in blood. Except for the blood was not his own, it was his enemies.

Adara all of the sudden felt exhausted from the long days work. The others seemed to notice. Damia stroked her forehead and Achilles brow furrowed at the state she was in. They all insisted she head to her tent to rest. He tried to help her walk but she insisted she could walk on her own.

When they reached the tent Adara collapsed on the bed. Achilles kissed her forehead and thanked her for helping save his cousins life. Adara nodded and asked. "Aren't you going to take off your armor Achilles?" Achilles answered. "I have to return to battle. Paris is still out there." Adara felt hot anger rise in her throat. "What! You're planning on going back out there after all that happened today?"

Achilles tried to reason with her. "Adara, he tried to kill my cousin. I can't let him kill others." Adara stood up dangerously. It was if all of her stress and worries from the past few months poured out. "You are covered in other men's blood yet you want to kill more? How many more men should die today?" Achilles opened his mouth to speak but Adara cut him off. "I've sat around all day worried about you and you still want to fight. Have you ever thought about how anxious I become when you're in battle? Stop thinking about your damn pride! It seems as if you don't even care about me or our baby!"

Now it was Achilles turn to become angry. He couldn't believe she would assume that he didn't care. "Adara how the hell can you say that? I fight to also protect you. To make sure nothing bad happens to you! And you think I don't care about you or our child?"

Adara bit her lip and choked out an anguished sob. She sunk to the furs as she began to cry. Achilles felt his heart break and his expression softened as he knelt down. He tried to hold her but she tried to escape from his grasp. He turned her face to his and stared into her eyes. "Adara I am so sorry. What you said was true. I have been a complete bastard." he sighed running his hands through his hair.

"But I never what you to think that I don't care about you." his mouth went dry as he spoke. "You are my life. I think of your sweet face every day when I'm fighting. Our baby that you're carrying is never out of my mind." His voice cracked. "Adara I love you so much. Wars and people will come and go. But you have full control over me. If something were to happen to you I would crumble." he said truthfully.

Adara sniffed and looked up at him. "Achilles, I love you so much also and that is why I worry about you. I've heard people talking about how you are the Trojans main enemy. I try to ignore them but the weight of it all is crushing me." Tears poured down her face. "If you were to fall in battle I would be a wreck. I don't even know how I could go on." She touched her stomach. "I want our child to love and grow up with his father. I need you."

Achilles listened to her and he felt terrible. It was amazing how much she went through on a day to day basis and she was so strong. He took off his breastplate and he cuddled her in his arms. "I want to know and love our child also. And I promise you this. I will never abandon you two. The war is coming to an end. When I look back on my life this will be just a minor detail. But you and our child will always be the most ground breaking thing that ever happened to me. I can't wait to spend my life with you."

Adara smiled for the first time in hours. She kissed her husband lovingly as he tenderly kissed the tears off her cheeks. He spoke again. "I just want you to know that from the moment I was born I was destined to be this great warrior. I never really had much of a childhood and I had to lead my first battle at fifteen. I was so scared at first to fight men decades older than me but I caught on quickly. It's almost as if I was bred to fight." Adara saw in his face that he was struggling to speak about this. He rarely spoke of his childhood. Achilles looked at her. "I don't want that life for our child. I don't want he or she to be brainwashed into thinking killing is a way of life."

Achilles broke off and he stared at his hands feeling vulnerable all of the sudden. "Before I met you I was like a monster. I held so much hate raging inside of me and I just killed. At times I still lose myself in anger but you've changed me so much. I want to be a good husband and father. I'm trying to be a better man for you and our baby." Adara stared into her husband's face. He looked so worn and tired as if the war had matured him. He was still as handsome as ever, but he had seen so much in his twenty-three years of life. She felt slightly selfish. Achilles was never one to really talk about his past or discuss things that were uncomfortable to him. It was distressing to see things from his point of view.

Adara put her arms around his neck and soothed him. Achilles always made sure to take care of her but he needed someone to take care of himself once in a while. She couldn't imagine the pressure that rested on his shoulders. From the moment he was born he had always been expected to lead others and to be the best. Yet, no one ever thought that he might want time for himself. Achilles held his wife in silence and he could feel her tear drops cascade down his back. She was crying for him. She was crying for the frightened young boy with a shield, forced to lead his own battle when he didn't know what he was doing. She cried for her husband who was deprived of his childhood because he was expwcted to train and fight. She cried for her family also, who would never get to know the man she loved so much.

Finally, Adara broke away and stared into Achilles eyes. "Achilles I love every part of you. I adore all of your good qualities and also your flaws. Do not doubt yourself. You are a fantastic husband and you will make even a better father." Adara placed his hand on her stomach. "The baby jumps around in joy whenever you're near."

Achilles held her belly and sure enough he could feel the baby kicking hard against his hand. His eyes filled up with tears for one of the few times in his life but he tried not to let them fall. Only Adara could bring out his soft spots and true emotions. He smiled at her and he pulled up her nightgown and rested his ear on her belly while he took her hand. Together they listened to the sounds of their baby kicking and they stayed that way for most of the night

Patroclus' wounds healed over the next three weeks but he had many stitches and was instructed to stay in bed. He hated it and he protested stubbornly that he could still fight but Achilles wouldn't hear any of it. He knew he meant well but there was no way he should fight in his condition.

In the meantime Achilles and Odysseus had been constructing a plan. One day after Patroclus had been hurt Odysseus had spoken to the army about a strategy to overtake Troy.

The plan was to construct a large horse that could carry about fifty men. The Greeks would present the horse to the Trojans as a peace treaty and use the horse as an "offering" from the gods. The Greeks hoped the Trojans would then take the horse inside the city walls. Once in the walls their army would wait until nightfall before attacking.

The plan seemed so simply obvious but Odysseus was convinced it would work. It was wide known that King Priam of Troy was very naive when it came to the gods. The horse was being constructed right now and the Greeks had their fingers crossed that the Trojans would foolishly accept the gift.

Meanwhile, things were going great between Adara and Achilles. Adara was approaching her seventh month in a few days and she looked simply gorgeous. She seemed to glow due to her pregnancy and everyone took notice.

Achilles had definitely noticed as well. She seemed happier ever since they had spoken their argument was resolved. The two of them had gotten into petty arguments before but that was the first time they were angry at each other. But now ever they had talked it through they were closer than ever.

Adara was sorting out ointments and humming to herself. The day had run smoothly and she was chatting with Patroclus and Karis. Karis and Patroclus had only grown closer ever since Patroclus had been hurt. The two were cute together in the weirdest way. Karis was so loud and brash but Patroclus seemed to calm her down in a way. Right now they were laughing and pecking each other on the lips. Adara went into the small backroom to put the ointments away, leaving the lovebirds alone. Adara was glad that they found each other. Now that they were together they were so much happier and Karis took Patroclus' mind off the war.

Simply put, today had been fantastic. There had been no fighting and Achilles and Adara had shared lunch with their friends. Damia, Odysseus, Melina, and Eudorus ate with them and it was odd how carefree everyone had felt. For once, no one was thinking of fighting and they were able to joke and laugh with each other. Adara had lain against Achilles as they ate and he stroked her belly while they chatted. All of the women had rubbed her belly for good luck and the men had joked with her.

Adara couldn't explain how content she was from just simply being able to spend time with people that she cared and loved. Despite the war, she was in a great place in her life. She was married to the man of her dreams and she was pregnant with his child. She hadn't been this happy in years because ever since her family had died she shut herself off from the world. Healing others was a way for her to escape from the pain. By helping others she would pretend that she didn't need help herself.

She had told Achilles about all of this the previous night. She had thanked him for everything. He always thought that she saved him but he didn't realize how much she had needed someone to lean on. She had gotten all teary eyed because she was so emotional lately. Her mood swings even surprised her at times but luckily Achilles was a patient man, when it came to her at least.

Achilles had just finished talking to Odysseus. For the past few weeks, every free moment they had they worked on constructing the horse. The design had to be flawless but Odysseus was very witty and between the two of them the horse could be constructed.

Achilles decided to drop by and see Adara. When he entered the tent he saw Patroclus and Karis kissing on Patroclus' cot. Achilles rolled his eyes. Now he knew why Patroclus had complained less about fighting in the past few days. He grinned happy for them and they didn't notice him as he went to find Adara.

He saw his wife filling up jars with some ointment. She was wearing one of the new gowns Damia had threaded for her. It was a rich purple color. It was a simple design but Adara could wear a rag and look gorgeous. The color went well with her glowing complexion.

Achilles put his arms around her and kissed her neck softly. Adara sighed into his arms. "Now I know why you're so deadly when you fight. You're so light on your feet. If I didn't recognize your touch and body I might have had to attack you." She giggled.

Achilles smiled. "How do you know it's me? I could be a Trojan sneaking in on you." Adara stroked his face. "I know you too well." Achilles kissed her palm and he whipped her around to face him. He looked down at her dress. "Your gown looks great on you." Adara smiled and spoke. "Are you just lying to me but you really think I look like a whale?" Achilles chuckled and pulled her to him. "I would never." He brought his mouth down to hers and they kissed.

Achilles entwined his tongue with hers and kissed her harder as his hands ran up and down her back and bum sensually. Adara leaned into his kiss whimpering in to his mouth. Achilles finally broke the kiss and he spoke. "I want you-here" Adara raised her eyebrows. "Achilles we can't. Karis and Patroclus…" she trailed off. Achilles shook his head "Are too occupied with themselves to notice."

Achilles moved her slightly until she was sitting in the table. "But what if people hear?" Achilles kissed her throat. "Let them." Adara was so overtaken by passion that she couldn't even argue with him as he trailed hot kisses down her neck and chest.

Achilles brushed her breasts through her nightgown and she shuddered. Ever since she became pregnant her body, especially her breasts were so tender. Achilles pulled off her gown and stared at her body. She was so curvy and gorgeous. Her breasts were almost a size bigger and she looked irresistible.

"Gods you look gorgeous." He said as he kneaded her breasts. Adara gasped and moaned softly as he devoured her soft breasts. He licked and nipped at her now erect nipples. She pressed his head in encouraging him until he bit into her and she cried out.

Achilles came up and Adara's hands fumbled with his toga string. Finally, she managed to untie them and she pressed her buzzing center to his hardness. Their hips grinded together sensually as he cupped her breasts again. Achilles grunted liking how aggressive she was now that she was pregnant. His hand trickled down to her legs and he stuck three fingers inside her pumping in and out. He hissed at the feeling of her wetness on his fingers.

She was so eager and she moaned sexily into his ear. Her whimpers were so hot and she was approaching an intense orgasm. He pinched her bundle of nerves and she exploded. Her juices dripped down his hand. Achilles brought his hand to his mouth and licked the taste of her off of his fingers. She tasted delicious.

Adara rested her head against his chest plate. She collected her breath her hand running down his muscular thighs until she reached his member. She took it in her hand and she began to slowly squeeze and grope him. Achilles groaned at the feeling and Adara smiled an d she slowly dipped down and began to plant kisses around his arousal.

Achilles looked down surprised and he gasped as Adara licked his head. "Baby you don't have too-" he said even though he wanted it badly. But he didn't want her to do something she wasn't comfortable with. Adara looked up at him trying to act like she knew what she was doing. "Don't worry Achilles. I want this. Just relax." She said and she took his tip in her mouth.

Adara tried to position her mouth around him without hurting him. He was so big. She began to suck on him and massage him with her other hand. Achilles gasped as he felt her hot, wet mouth on him. She was running her tongue around his tip lazily while she took him in farther.

Achilles was overcome with want. He gently tugged on her hair guiding her so that she bobbed up and down in a soft rhythm. Adara gained her confidence at the sounds of his moans. She sucked harder and began to massage his balls softly while looking up at his face that was scrunched in passion.

Achilles looked down at her and he gasped choking out. "Adara I don't want to but I…can't hold it..." he said struggling to keep himself in check. Adara just sucked harder until she felt his legs buckle and thick liquid shot in her mouth. Adara was shocked at first but she swallowed the liquid and she looked up at her husband.

Achilles was trying to control his breathing. His eyes were closed and his hands were pressed on the table as he held his body up. His biceps were flexed and you could see every one of his strong muscles. He looked really sexy.

Achilles opened his eyes and he saw Adara looking at him with a small smile on her face. He pulled her to him and spoke. "Damn Adara."Adara giggled and kissed his cheek. "So I wasn't bad." Achilles snorted. "You were the complete opposite. I saw stars." He wasn't lying about that. Before Adara, many women had performed this act on him but nothing compared to Adara. He had never felt so turned on until he felt her mouth on him. He thought it had to be due to the fact that she was so innocent but every now and then she surprised him completely.

Achilles pulled her to him and Adara felt slightly proud that she had pleasured him like that. She would never have dreamed of doing that to a man a year ago. But she loved Achilles. He was her husband and she wanted to give all of herself to him and she loved to please him. Adara asked him sweetly. "Do you feel more relaxed?" Achilles frowned at her. "If anything you just made me more tense. I want you so badly."

Adara wanted him badly too. Now it was her turn to get bold. "Achilles take me. Right here on the table." She whispered looking him in the eyes. Achilles laid her back content by her aggression. He made sure she was comfortable by putting cloths under her back. Her lower body draped over the table and her legs were pressed against his chest. He was already hard again for her. He felt her folds and noticed she was dripping. She wanted this as much as him.

Achilles took his time and pushed into her. Adara raised her hips as he began to thrust into her. Together they moved in perfect union against each other. Adara had her legs wrapped around his torso as he pumped into her. Achilles tried to control his grunts as he moved inside of her. She was always so wet and tight. She fit him perfectly like a puzzle piece. Adara was biting her lip to try to control her moans but she found it difficult especially when he hit her spot. "Oh Achilles, right there. Oh baby please don't stop. Oh Achilles…"she whispered softly. Achilles felt her clutch her walls to him. This drove him crazy and he was able to penetrate deeper.

Adara closed her eyes and covered her mouth with one of the cloths. The fear of getting caught in this position only made the sex more pleasurable. Her body glistened with a light layer of sweat and she could feel every bit of him at this angle.

She felt herself being pushed to the edge. She gripped the edges of the table tightly and let out a long scream that was muffled by the cloth in her mouth. She came hard her body rocking against his and she felt him spill his seed inside of her shortly after.

Achilles slumped against her for a moment regaining his breath as he watched her chest heave up and down. He kissed her belly before pulling out of her. Adara was staring up, her hair damp and messy.

Achilles let her rest for a moment before helping her up. They got dressed and Adara tried her best to smooth down her hair. Adara spoke. "I'll never be able to look at that table the same way again". Achilles smiled and stroked her hair. "You've got to admit it was a lot better than filling up bottles. Plus, after today, I don't think that table is going to be able to look at you the same either." Adara giggled and the two headed out of the tent laughing.

**R/R please!**


	16. Chapter 16

Achilles rubbed his eyes and cracked his back. It was late-about two or three in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. Tomorrow night would hopefully be the Greeks last night in Troy. The horse was ready and built for fifty of the best warriors. Achilles, no doubt, would be one of them. Their plan was to sack the city because the Trojans was weak inside of their walls. Achilles wasn't awake because he was scared of the outcome. He was confident about his abilities but he was super anxious to leave Troy and return to his birthplace, Phtia. It was funny how before he met his wife he could care less about staying home. He had wanted the glory and everything that came with it.

Now, all he wanted was to go home and build a family there. He turned around to look at Adara as she slept. She was lying on her side against his chest. Her long, dark locks were splayed out and she wore no clothing. She did this mainly because she was uncomfortable in her gowns. They were so tight now due to her pregnancy. Achilles wasn't complaining, Adara was excited for the thought of returning home but she was also worried for him. She was holding onto him right now. Understandably, the thought of him fighting always troubled her.

Achilles placed a hand on her belly and he kissed the top. She was thirty-three weeks pregnant and her stomach was big. Achilles thought she looked absolutely beautiful. Adara shifted in her sleep and she opened her eyes slowly. "Achilles, you still can't sleep?" she asked looking concerned. Achilles nodded and Adara touched the bags forming under his eyes. He had three of four days of stubble on his face and he looked exhausted. Adara frowned at the state he was in. He had been so busy planning and preparing for tomorrow that he hardly had time for himself. He had barely slept in the past week.

Adara stroked his chin in her hand. "Love you've hardly slept this week. I worry about you." Achilles rubbed his hands down his back. "After all of this is done I'll be able to rest. But only when I know that you're safe in my arms when we arrive in Phial." Adara sighed and played with the ends of his tangled, golden hair. "That'll be soon. I know it." she said talking more to herself now. "For now you need sleep." Achilles nodded and he felt her rise up and kiss his eyelids softly. She always soothed him and he felt his eyelids grow heavy as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day was full of bustling. The horse was fully prepared and ready to be delivered to the Trojans. Half of the army was instructed to pull the horse at late nightfall. The Greeks had not attacked the Trojans at night in preparation of this day. They had allowed the Trojans to become comfortable into thinking that no harm would come to them at night. They didn't even have guards out until dusk.

Achilles was busy with his fellow Myrmidons they were preparing their armor. Before he knew it the hours passed and it was nightfall. Achilles turned and saw that half of the men were already going into the horse. Adara came out of their tent and sighed. Her husband was talking to Odysseus. Their faces were tired and serious as they made last minute preparations. She remembered what Achilles had given her earlier. He had explained that she was to go with the healers unto the boat tomorrow night. He had handed her a small dagger. He hated doing this but he wanted her to be safe just in case anything bad happened.

Adara was concerned about him and all of the men. They wouldn't be able to leave the horse until tomorrow night. She knew they were all trained warriors but she still hated the fact that their last serious battle was coming in only 24 hours. It was their last chance to sack Troy.

Achilles turned around and saw his wife biting her lip, lost in thought. He patted Odysseus on the back and walked over to her. "Are you leaving now?" Adara asked even though she knew the answer. Achilles nodded and kissed her cheek softly. "Adara, Tomorrow night, don't worry about me. You have to get to the ships. Your health and our baby is what matters." Adara nodded. "You matter." she said simply looking into his eyes. Achilles held her to him and he buried his hands in her hair. "This will all be over soon." he touched her stomach tenderly. "I can't wait to show you around in Phtia. Our kids are going to have fun running around there. You should see the gardens." he was trying to take both of their minds off of the war and Adara smiled into his embrace. Raising children with Achilles sounded wonderful.

Achilles looked down at his gorgeous wife. She was trying to put on a brave face but her lower lip was quivering. Achilles kissed her lips. They felt so soft against his chapped lips. He bent down and pressed his face against her belly. He could feel the baby kicking. He/she kicked hard and he felt the vibration on his face. Achilles chuckled and Adara felt the blow against her stomach. "The baby's a little warrior already." Achilles nodded. "No kidding." he said rubbing his cheek as they laughed. Achilles kissed her stomach and he stood up to face her. Adara reached up putting her arms around his neck as their lips met. He kissed her softly at first and then more passionately as they desperately needed each other. Adara broke for air and she stroked his face tenderly. "Come back to me." she asked, but not in a demanding way." Achilles nodded. "Always, I love you." Adara spoke. "I love you so much. She placed her head on his shoulder as he lightly kissed her neck.

Odysseus let the couple have their sweet moment even though they would have to leave soon. Eudorus came to him. "We're ready." he stated looking at Achilles and Adara. Odysseus nodded. "It's still quite funny to see Achilles so tender with a woman. Yet, it is one of the only good outcomes that have come out of this war." Eudorus nodded. "It is. They are a perfect pair." Odysseus agreed. "She reminds me of my Penelope. She is so kind and lovely." Eudorus nodded and chuckled. "Look at us behaving like gossiping women." Odysseus laughed, shrugging his shoulders. Achilles looked towards Odysseus and he nodded silently telling him it was time.

Achilles embraced his wife one last time before he left. Her belly hit against his armor. He kissed her lips again softly and spoke. "See you soon." Adara nodded. "See you soon." she replied their eyes on each other as he walked off. She watched as he climbed effortlessly into the horse. Melina and Karis embraced her, comforting her as they watched the immense horse being pulled into the dark night. She didn't know how long she was out there but after awhile she went back to the tent to lie down. Adara sighed closing her eyes and sighed. It had been almost a year since she had ran into Achilles' tent that night to escape her captor and her life had completely changed since then.

She hadn't slept alone for almost a year. The bed felt so empty now without her love. Achilles brought the best out of her. She laughed more, enjoyed life. It was a surprising change because after her father's death, she fell into a depression. Achilles had awoken the light and carefree side of her that had been tucked away. Adara felt a lone tear drop down her nose and fall off the sheets. She heard a light knock on her tent and Damia entered. Damia saw the state that Adara was in and she pulled her into a tight hug.

Damia stroked her hair and the two women sat locked in embrace for a long time. Adara loved Damia because she always understood her without pushing her. Finally, Adara spoke. "Damia I worry about him so. He has the biggest bounty on his head. You know Achilles. He may be the best warrior in all of Greece, or even possibly the world." She paused and sighed. "But he is also a man. He's my husband and the soon to be father of our child. I love him and I just fear for him."

Damia nodded and waited until she finished. "I know you worry Dar. What woman wouldn't? But you have to have faith. I believe Achilles will be fine. He is only a man but he has been training for this moment for almost his whole life. He is a monster on the battlefield. Yet, I can tell that no personal glory will ever be more important than you and your child." "I was hesitant at first when you first started to like him. You know you are like my daughter and I didn't want him to hurt you," Damia looked in her eyes. "But as the months passed I realized that he was the perfect man for you. Achilles adores you. He absolutely hates when anyone wrongs you and when someone utters your name his whole face lights up. And you are the same way when it comes to him."

Adara nodded and smiled slightly. Damia continued, "The love you two have is incredible. Don't doubt each other. Trust in each other, pray for each other. When this war is over tomorrow night your love will be even stronger. Sometimes hardships make you stronger." Adara looked up at her wise, mentor and she hugged her again. "Thanks Damia. You always make me feel better. I love you like a mother and I appreciate everything you've done for me." Damia nodded "Of course my dear. You really have blossomed from a pretty, shy, girl into a confident, beautiful, lady. I think it is time we try to get some shut eye. Do you think you'll be okay alone or would you like someone to stay with you?"

"I think I will be fine on my own. We do need our strength for tomorrow." Damia agreed and she said her good-byes as they parted. After she left Adara lied back on the pillows. They still smelt of Achilles' wonderful scent. He always smelt so good and manly. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but sleep didn't come easily. It felt so strange not feeling the warmth of her husband next to her.

---------------------------------------

The men smiled as the Trojans pulled them in to their walls. Like Odysseus predicted, the Trojans took the horse as a gift from the gods. They were unsure at first, but they thought the gods would be angry if they denied their offering. The men were all grateful that the plan had worked out. They had planned what they were going to do for the previous night in quiet whispers. Now, it would be harder because they had to stay completely quiet until they could attack in the early morning.

The men sighed as the hours passed. They could hear the people celebrating and dancing around. They took the horse as an omen that the war would be over soon and they would win. How little did they not know? The plan was the fifty men would kill the guards and open the walls for the entire Greek army waiting at the camps.

As the day went on the festivities still wore on. The people danced and cheered well into the night. The men shouted and laughed, sounding drunk. Achilles shook his head almost pitying the fools. They were going to be drunk and tired, not even prepared to fight. The plan was going so well and there was only a little bit longer to wait. Achilles laid his head back as they waited patiently. He hoped Adara got to the boats safely. He was worried about her. They waited until all of the festivities had long died out. The city was pitch silent when Odysseus gave them the signal. It was time.

Adara heard the panicked screams from the walls. They were so loud and high pitched they reached the beaches. All around her people were scrambling. The men who were not able to fight were preparing the boats while the women healers collected all of their supplies. Adara covered her ears as she heard the shrieks. She knew they were in war but the sounds drove her crazy. She hated to hear people in terror and pain.

All of the women had finally packed on one of the ships. A man yelled. "Is everyone on? Prepare for sail." Adara gasped. "We're leaving now? What about the men?" Melina turned to her. "They will have to go on one of the later boats. They want the women to leave first?" Adara panicked. "But Achilles is out there. I can't go without him." One of the other woman healers from another camp turned to Adara. "Are you mad? You are with child and this is a war. If Achilles is the greatest warrior like they say he'll be able to handle himself." Adara looked at the woman. She understood what she was saying but the ladies voice was bitter and spiteful "That is my husband. We can't be separated. How am I to sail on not knowing what happened to him? I'll just have to take my chances." Good thing only Melina knew she was leaving or else she would hear an earful from the other women.

With that she kissed Melina's cheek and gave her an apologetic look as she hurried off the boat and into the sand. She heard someone screaming for her but she kept running. She ducked behind a large tent when she heard footsteps behind her. It was Melina. Her wispy light brown hair was wild as she caught her breath. "Wait for me Adara. Did you think I would actually leave you?" Adara felt grateful for her friend but she didn't want to force her to come. "Thank you Melina but you don't have to." Melina shushed her. "I will not hear any more of it. Let's go find your husband." Adara smiled and the two walked towards the mass walls. Fear weighed heavily on them as they walked.

Inside of the walls was pure chaos. Fire, screams, weapons, and terror surrounded the city. The two women walked quickly scanning for Achilles. Men and women ran in a wild frenzy as pillars were tossed and torn about. Someone shoved the women apart and Adara fell to the ground searching for her friend. A hand pulled her quickly up. She looked up and her throat clenched. It was the Trojan prince, Paris. She recognized the face. He was handsome with his chestnut curls and dark eyes, but something about his face was sinister.

"Look at here. I recognize this woman. She is Achilles' whore. I didn't realize he had gotten her pregnant." Adara frowned and she tried to jerk her hand out of his grasp. The man next to her spoke. "If she is Achilles' woman I don't think it will be a good idea to provoke him." Paris stared at her, his eyes bore into hers. "True, but we can use her as a pawn. How would hate to know that his precious girl will be killed if he doesn't back out of the walls?" Adara's eyes widened, scared. Paris looked at her. "Don't worry, pretty. She is very beautiful despite carrying the bastard's child. We probably won't kill you-just him. And once this is over you can be one of my whores. Your baby will be dead and you will service me."

Adara was so angry. How dare he talk about her and Achilles like that? She took the dagger out of her dress and took a swipe at him cutting his thigh. "You pig." she muttered as he looked up in shock. "You bitch! I'll teach you a lesson." All of the sudden several things happened at once. Paris hit her hard on the head and she fell hard to the ground protecting her stomach. On the ground she saw Melina screaming running towards her. She saw the young boy Hayon knock the sword out of Paris' friends hand. The last thing she heard was a loud, angry cry. She opened her eyes wide to see Achilles running towards a very frightened Paris. She tried to reach out to him, her mouth going dry and the next thing she knew the world had gone black.

Adara heard silent mummers and voices around her. She had no idea if she was dreaming or if she was dead or alive. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Damia, Melina, and Karis surrounding her. They had anxious, scared faces but they beamed when she opened her eyes. Her head pounded. "Am I alive?" she asked perplexed. The three women smiled. Damia stroked her head. "You are most definitely alive, my dear." Adara spoke "But all that happened with Paris." she grasped Melina's arm. "Melina you're alright." She flung up all the blood rushing to her head. Her voice cracked. "And Hayon is he okay? Please tell me that Achilles is alright?" she fretted.

Karis spoke. "Hayon is fine and so is Achilles. He had been at your bedside the whole time. It's afternoon now. Actually he's going to be mad that you woke up when he just stepped out to get some fresh air." Adara let out a sigh of relief and for the first time realized she was on a bed. She was so confused. Where was she? Sailing? Melina seemed to read her mind. "We're on a ship. We've been sailing through the night and the morning." Adara couldn't believe she had been knocked out when so many things had happened. She had so many questions and all she wanted to see was her husband. She opened her mouth and Karis spoke. "I'm going to get him now." Adara silently thanked her and Damia placed a fresh wet rag on her forehead soothing her.

Achilles paced the ship frantically. He was in a worried, foul mood. His Adara was knocked out and she hadn't woken up since. Odysseus and all of the men had tried to comfort him but he was so concerned about his wife. He blamed himself repeatedly. He should have made sure that someone would have stayed with her made sure she stayed on the boat. He replayed the night in his mind. He was slashing any Trojan warrior in sight, running through the crowd. The war was coming to an end and already some of the Greeks had gone back to the docks. He had been thinking about Adara the whole time he was fighting. He had heard someone shouting his name. It was Hayon. He was about fifty yards away and he was pointing at someone.

What Achilles' saw made his heart pound frantically. His wife was down there and a leering Paris was making a grab at her. The two men looked at each other for a brief second of understanding before an enormous amount of adrenaline rushed in Achilles' veins. He remembered leaping over the stairs he was on. He hadn't felt so much fury in a long time. In a matter of seconds he was over there. He glanced at his wife on the ground and for a brief moment their eyes met. She had a deep look of fear and relief in her eyes as she reached for him and then she collapsed. Achilles had run towards Paris and drew out his sword.

There was no boasting or taunting. All Achilles' felt was his sword going into his Paris' body until the blood had splashed all over his face and shoulders. Achilles had to snap out of his primal anger as he saw the young boy Hayon struggling with the other Trojan soldier. Achilles had killed the man swiftly and helped Hayon up. Chaos was all around but Achilles could only focus on his wife. Melina was on her knees feeling her pulse, her hand clutching Adara's hand.

Melina looked stunned and terrified. "She's alive." she gasped and Achilles came to her picking Adara up. His heart was still pounding as he kissed her brow. Hayon was holding Melina's hand and he thanked them. "Go to the docks and get on the ship." he told them and they nodded rushing off. The rest of the night went by in a flash. Achilles remembered ducking through people as soldiers screamed and withered on the ground. Blood was everywhere including all over himself. The Greeks definitely had the upper hand. The Trojans as predicted were completely surprised and unprepared.

Achilles didn't know how many people he killed. His body had become numb as the warrior part of him took over. He couldn't believe Paris had tried to mess with Adara. He had wanted to kill the cowardly little bitch for a long time. First he messed with his cousin and than his wife. He ran out of the city with Adara in his arms. As he was running a bunch of Trojans tried to take advantage of him not being able to use both hands. They challenged him and he easily killed them with one hand. It was really pissing him off because he was trying to be cautious and not hurt his wife.

After what seemed forever, Achilles had caught one of the ships at the last minute. He had laid her down and waited but she still didn't wake up. He was grateful that she was alive but he felt terrible that she was hurt. He heard someone come up the steps to the dock. It was Karis and she was smiling. "Your wife wants to see you." Achilles smiled for the first time that day. "She's awake?" Karis nodded and Achilles followed her.

Inside the room he saw Adara and beamed. "I leave for two minutes woman and you wake up without me?" The women laughed and gave the two some much needed space. Adara used all of her energy and flung herself on him. Achilles chuckled at her reaction and they fell back on the bed. "Easy sweetie." he joked tenderly touching the swollen mark on her forehead. Adara smiled and she stroked his face. "I'm so glad to see you. I was so worried and scared." Achilles frowned at her. "Don't worry sweetie. It's all over." Adara spoke. "I'm so sorry. I just couldn't leave without you. I feel like an idiot. I put myself, the baby and Melina and Hayon in danger."

"Hayon and Melina are fine. Hayon's the one who spotted you in trouble. I owe him a lot. He saved you." Adara stroked the mark on her forehead that was throbbing. "I tried to take a swipe at him. I got him in the leg but I didn't expect him to approach me like that. His family seemed like they had dignity." Achilles nodded, still mad at the thought of the man attacking his love. "They are. Paris is the only coward of the bunch. You won't have to worry about him anymore. We let Hector go believe it or not. His wife was running by. She seemed so strong but her face was covered in tears. She had her son in her arms. Something about her reminded me of you and I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Hector's a good man and we left him alone."

Adara smiled at this and kissed her husband's cheek. "I'm glad." she said and Achilles pulled her into his arms. They stayed into each other's embrace for awhile and Achilles kissed her neck. Her protruding belly growled against him. Achilles pulled away and looked at her."Forgive me. You must be hungry." Adara nodded. "But I want to get out of these clothes first." she said looking down at her blood covered gown.

Achilles nodded and he helped remove her gown and cleaned her skin using the water basin. After they were cleaned they ate fruit from a tray. Achilles smiled at Adara stroking his hair as they talked. Adara pulled the blankets back as he slid in to lie next to her. They sat in silent comfort. Achilles arm was around her as she lay on her side. Achilles stroked small circles against her belly and she kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad that you're here. I've gotten so spoiled. When you were gone, I couldn't fall asleep." she admitted. Achilles nodded."Same here. It felt strange." Achilles closed his eyes and Adara kissed his cheek. "Sleep now, my love." Achilles couldn't help it as he felt himself drift to a quiet slumber. For the first time in weeks, he fell into a deep sleep without nightmares or stress. He was finally at peace.

Four weeks passed on the ship. The gods had granted the Greeks a smooth Phtia. Adara was about to pop and she only had a couple weeks left in her pregnancy. Adara was ready for the baby to come out. Her ankles hurt and she was sometimes irritable. Her sex drive had shot up like crazy in her third trimester. Yet, it was hard to be intimate in the close quarters of a rocking ship. The space was tight and the basement walls were thin. To top it all off her breasts were so heavy and tender. If anything brushed against them she felt an intense surge of pain and pleasure. It drove her crazy and that's why she was ecstatic to know that they were approaching Phtia.

She was standing against the ship with all of her friends and husband. Melina and Hayon were dating now. The two had always had an attraction to each other and after he rescued her that attraction only grew. They were so cute and shy together. Adara looked at her group of friends. Patroclus and Karis laughed in the corner while Eudorus and Achilles chatted. All of them had come so far and grew up in the process from the war. They had grown up so much but they now had an appreciation for life. They didn't take life for granted and they held on to the people they loved.

Achilles put his chin on Adara's shoulder as their ship drifted to the dock. They smiled at each other knowing the others thoughts. They exited the ships and the both of them said good-bye to everyone. The men all joked with Achilles and rubbed Adara's stomach. It was sad to see them all go but they were all in the same area at least. Adara hugged Karis, Melina, and Damia. All three of the women were going to come back the next week to help Adara with her pregnancy.

After many kisses and hugs, Achilles and Adara set off to Achilles' house-their house. Adara was anxious to see the home where their kids grow up. A small chariot with a beautiful horse was waiting by the ship. "After you." Achilles said giving a mock bow. Adara raised her eyebrows at him. "Did you think I would allow my pregnant wife to walk all the way home?" he teased her as he came behind her pulling on the reins.

Adara was still surprised. She forgot how rich Achilles. He lived a lavish life but you would never know it because he was so humble. He never bragged or spoke about it but he had won so many riches from all the wars he had been in. Adara felt the horse begin to trot and she jolted holding onto Achilles arms as he chuckled. Achilles guided the chariot and the people on the streets cheered as they rode by. They threw flower petals towards their hero and his beautiful wife as the chariot trotted. The street was full of people clapping, dancing, and singing their praises. Adara was shocked by this but grateful at their sweet praises. Achilles handled all of it waving and saying a few words to the people. Achilles was like a god to the people in Phtia for what he had done to protect their city and Greece as a whole.

Adara looked all around trying to soak everything in. she smiled and waved at the people, giving thanks to their praises. Finally, they pulled up to a large house. Adara gasped. The house was beautiful. The grass was a dark green, and the house was a soothing cream and beige color. Little specific details like the textured roof and bright flowers made the house look gorgeous.

Achilles helped Adara off the chariot and one of his workers greeted them and took care of the horse. Achilles was anxious to show Adara the house. Achilles opened the door for her and she stepped in. The house was so beautiful but simple. It was beautiful without looking over the top or expensive. The floor had rich royal blue and sepia cots. On the walls were gold engravings of warriors and greek gods. Achilles had great taste. He showed her the kitchen which was nice but empty. Achilles laughed at how all of the guest bedrooms were nice but not decorated. There were only beds, armor, and various objects on the ground. "Sorry about the rooms. The house doesn't look as children friendly or family oriented now. Before it was just me and I wasn't here as often as I would have liked." he said lightly kicking a helmet out of the way.

Adara smiled. "The house is gorgeous but I'll definitely help. Good thing we have a few weeks before the baby." Achilles nodded. "You're so much better at decorating than I  
am. But I do want to work on this room for the baby. These rooms will be for our kids." Adara smiled at him. It amazed her that he had so willingly given up his bachelor lifestyle for their family. Achilles didn't look back. His family was his life now. He couldn't imagine life without them. Achilles looked d at her. "I'll show you our room then outside." he held her hand and opened the door. Adara stepped in and smiled looking in. The room was large with a big bed in the center. The bedspread was royal blue, her favorite color on Achilles. There were all of the personal necessities. There were drawers that contained hardly any clothes and a nightstand. What amazed her was the large window. Achilles opened the drapes and there was an amazing view of the city.

Adara gasped excitedly and Achilles chuckled ushering her out onto the balcony. She saw trees, grass, and flowers, in his backyard. 'There was a small stream that rushed through into a hot spring. Adara looked towards her husband in amazement and he smiled. "The springs are fantastic. We'll go down later. But this is the best part of the house because of the view." Adara nodded. "It's mesmerizing." she sighed and leaned against the railing. "Are you okay?" Achilles asked making sure she wasn't in pain because of the baby. Adara smiled. "I'm more than okay- I'm standing here looking out with my fantastic husband. My ankles hurt and I'm still a little tired but nothing can be better then standing here with you and our child in our beautiful home. We don't have to worry about war for the first time since we've gotten together. I'm completely happy."

Achilles smiled genuinely at her and stroked her belly while kissing her neck. "I was thinking the same thing." he said truly. They stood there for awhile in comfortable silence as she enjoyed the view. After awhile, they went inside and Achilles collapsed on their big bed and Adara lied down next to him. Achilles placed the big, fluffy pillows around her to support her back. "Beats the flimsy cots in Troy." he joked and she nodded. "Much better. Anything was better than those cots. Try walking around with child all day and having to sleep on that thin padding every night." She laughed. Achilles quirked his eyebrow. "I don't remember us doing much sleeping. Maybe that's why we're in this situation." he teased pointing to her belly. Adara punched him playfully on the arm and they joked for the remainder of the evening.

The next morning Achilles decided to show Adara the springs. There were warm springs next to his home and he took her there so they could relax. Adara marveled at their beauty and helped her into the springs. Achilles gasped at his wife's beauty. Her breasts were full and her stomach large with the child they created. She glowed. He took Adara's hand and helped her into the warm springs. She let out a long moan as the warm water soothed her aching body. He dunked her softly under water and she came up dunking him harder into the water. Achilles laughed at her feistiness and she smiled at him. She looked so beautiful. Her long, thick waves clung to her skin and her long lashes fanned out. She looked towards Achilles, strong body as he sat next to her. Her fingertips ran down his skin touching the scars that gave character to his perfect body. Each scar had a different story. He had not nearly as much as half of the other men she had seen. Yet, he had gained quite a few from fighting all his life.

Adara kissed one of the longer scars on his strong bicep. She looked back at him and Achilles kissed her passionately, her belly rubbed against his strong abs. Achilles dipped his wife as they kissed, her long hair flowed into the water as they kissed in frenzy. It had been so long since they had any time alone. Adara hadn't known this but Achilles had been struggling controlling himself around her as much as she had struggled lusting over him. He kissed down her neck to her large breasts. He kissed all around them and his tongue circled around her nipple. She felt her nipples harden from his kisses and the contrast of the cool wind on her exposed flesh.

He massaged and nipped all over her breasts and Adara moaned harshly at his bites. She flung her head back and she grinded against him, feeling his apparent hardness against her hot center. Achilles groaned at the contact and he pulled her on his lap and he stroked her in between her legs. Adara whimpered but opened her legs to him, eager to feel pleasure. Achilles stuck a finger into her aching walls. He felt her juices and loosened her up, pumping in another finger. "Oh god Achilles. Yes." she moaned. Achilles looked at her face. She was biting her lip in concentration, her eyes squeezed tightly as she breathed harshly. Nothing was hotter than seeing his love's face when he pleasured her. After several more pumps she came against him.

Adara slumped against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She could feel his arousal against her thigh. Adara reached down and she began to stroke his long length. She heard him groan and she pumped him harder. Achilles closed his eyes at her hand gripping him. He pulled her closer to him as they kissed hungrily. Adara moaned into his mouth in pure ecstasy. Nothing was better than being with her husband at her new home. She was in pure bliss.

Whew! Sorry it's taken me forever to update. I want to thank my wonderful readers and those who reviewed my story: Riddicks-gurl1988, ChicBelle220, and Topezgrl. There will be one more chapter and maybe I might include an Epilogue. Thanks again!


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry for my mistake earlier. Somehow I reposted Chapter 16 instead of Chapter 17. Sorry again for the confusion. Here is the final chapter. Thank you Kathalla for your nice review. Here it goes. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Chapter 17**

Four days had passed and Adara had learned to love her new home. She had already added decorations and touches of furniture here and there. The house definitely had a more family feeling to it already. Patroclus, Karis, Melina, Hayon, Damia and Eudorus had come to visit them as promised. They were sitting down at the table eating with the new platters Adara had just gotten. All of them were laughing and the food and drinks flowed freely. This was the merriest Achilles had seen them in a long time.

Adara looked around the table. All of her friends were beaming, telling jokes, and laughing. She had gained new friends while keeping her old ones. It was amazing how they had grown so close over the past year. They were like a family now. Adara looked at her husband adoringly as he joked with the men, his hand was resting on her thigh. She looked up to the heavens saying a silent prayer to the gods for blessing her with wonderful family and friends. She hoped her father and her mother she had never gotten to meet could see how happy she was.

Adara felt a sharp aching in her stomach as she was eating. She had been having pains for the past hour, but this was the first one that was extremely intense. Adara clutched her belly and grimaced in pain. Achilles noticed and he automatically checked to see if she was okay. "The baby. The baby's coming." Adara choked out. All of the sudden everyone sprung into action. Damia was the first to take charge. "Karis and Melina get cloths and a water basin. Achilles bring her upstairs." The other men stood around awkwardly looking for something to do but Damia shooed them off. She appreciated their cooperation but she doubted Adara would want them in there when she gave birth.

Achilles heart beated loudly as he carried his wife up the stairs. Everything was a blur. The women were running around, Adara was wincing in pain and the men were hollering from downstairs. The women placed cloths on the bed and Achilles layed her down. Damia insisted that he waited outside until she was ready to give birth. "Achilles I know you are just making sure she is fine but she will not be able to give birth for a few more hours. Right now she is just having contractions." Achilles sighed but he knew the women knew what they were talking about. He kissed Adara's forehead before leaving the room.

The next few hours drug by. Achilles was sitting downstairs with Patroclus, Hayon, and Eudorus. Patroclus and Hayon were more freaked out then he was. They were tense and worried because they were so young and new to all of this. Achilles had no idea what he should do. He had been pacing, then sitting, and now pacing again. Eudorus had tried to calm him down a bit but Achilles felt butterflies throughout his whole stomach. It was amazing how clueless they all were when it came down to childbirth. The nine months of waiting for their child was almost complete and he was praying that his wife was all right.

He was twisting his thumbs nervously and he heard a loud scream from upstairs. Karis came rushing out and she beckoned Achilles upstairs. The men patted him on the back as he followed Karis to the bedroom.

Adara was laying down her back against the bedpost. Her hair was pulled back and she looked exhausted. After hours of pain and tension the baby was finally ready to come out. Achilles came in and sat on a stool next to her bed, holding her hand. Damia was telling her to practice breathing regularly in and out while Melina changed the wet rag on her forehead. Adara let out a loud grunt as she pushed again. "The baby is coming only a few more pushes to go Dar." Damia said and Adara nodded. Achilles took a peak and he could see the baby's head. He was a little startled. Having a baby was beautiful but he had no idea how women did it. He had fought in hundreds of battles against mighty men but he couldn't fathom the idea of childbirth.

Adara looked at her husband "Gods, I'm tired." she sighed and Achilles wiped her brow. "You're so strong, sweetie. You can do it. The baby is almost here. In a minute it'll be over and our child will be in your arms." Adara smiled thinking of that thought. "We both had a good time making our child but I have to bear it. Being a woman is unfair." She joked pouting. The women and Achilles laughed. "I don't doubt that. But you enjoyed every moment." he teased. Adara giggled and leaned up a look of determination on her face. She pushed again and the women encouraged her. She clung to Achilles hand tightly as she took a deep breath and she pushed one last time letting out a loud, exhausted scream before falling against the pillows.

Her scream was replaced by the wailing scream of a baby. Damia cleaned the baby's face and smiled. "It's a boy." Achilles looked at Adara seeing that her big smile mirrored his own. Damia handed Adara their son and she cradled their baby in her arms. He seemed to relax in his mother's arms. She sighed happily. "So handsome, like his father." she said kissing his little head tenderly. His head was covered with brown hair. He was perfection, her little bundle of joy. The women gave the couple some space before cooing around the baby as Adara rocked him.

Achilles kissed Adara's forehead lovingly as they gazed at the child they created. Adara gently placed their son in Achilles' arms. Achilles held him awkwardly at first because he was so small in his massive arms. They hadn't decided on what to name him yet but Achilles thought of a name that suited him perfectly. "Nicolaos." Adara nodded loving the name. "His name means victory of the people" she told Karis and Melina. Achilles explained, "He represents everything that we've gone through. We've been through hurt, war, and pain. But my son is the biggest victory and gift I've ever had, besides you." he said looking at Adara.

The women smiled and Karis spoke. "For being such a terrifying fighter you do have a way for words." she winked at him and went over to take care of Adara. Damia gave Achilles a nurturing pat on the back and he thanked all the ladies. He walked to Adara and kissed her lips. "I'm going to show him off to the men real quick." he said proudly. Adara smiled and nodded tiredly. She was in a state of pure joy and exhaustion.

Achilles set off downstairs. The men saw him and cheered happily. They gathered around to see him. "Wow, Achilles a boy. He's amazing." Patroclus said happily. "What's his name?" Eudorus asked. "Nicolaos." Achilles answered and Eudorus nodded. "Strong name, mate." Hayon winced as he held out his hand and the little boy crushed his finger. "He has amazing strength for a babe." He sputtered laughing. Eudorus chuckled and spoke. "Like father like son." Achilles laughed. "That's good. He has to help me fight off the little bastards that will pursue our daughters." The men laughed. "Already planning for the future?" Eudorus asked. Achilles smiled and nodded thinking of his lovely wife and new son. He kissed Nic's forehead. "I've got to man. If it continues to be as joyful as this, I can't wait to see what the future holds." He said smiling as they all went upstairs to celebrate the greatest gift that came from the Trojan War.

**Epilogue**

Adara was cooking dinner at her home. Her oldest daughter and second child, Phedra was helping her. Phedra was a very beautiful girl. She was so much like Adara in both looks and personality. She was almost sixteen now. She was tall and slender with her mom's face and eyes. The only difference between them was that Phedra had long, honey-blonde locks. Her curly locks were in a ponytail as she helped prepare the fruit.

Adara was glad that Phedra was a sensible young woman. Hotheaded boys often pursued her but she paid them little attention. She was sweet-tempered and smart but she also had her mother's fiery personality. She was calm but very capable of taking care of herself. She was mature and like her mother, loved helping others. She was always a big help around the house.

Adara's youngest child Eleni ran in. Eleni was seven years old, bubbly, and spoiled by her older brothers and sister. She, like the rest of her siblings, was bright and very beautiful. She had dark brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. Eleni also looked like Adara but she had a big personality. She had a face of a little angel but at times she was loud and a bit of a tomboy. She loved playing with dolls and dressing up but she wouldn't hesitate to fight her brothers. She was a little spitfire.

Eleni came up to her mom. "Mommy, can I go and play outside now?" she asked tugging on her mother's sleeve. Adara frowned. "Sweetie, we're about to eat dinner. Did you finish all of your chores?" Eleni nodded. "Maybe after dinner then. For now can you help set the table?" Eleni smiled brightly and hugged her mother. "After, can you or Phedra braid my hair? I like it when you two do it?" Phedra giggled. "So demanding." she said pointing at her little sister. Adara laughed and shook her head as Eleni ran off to get the dishes.

Adara heard footsteps approaching at the door and Eleni shrieked. "Daddy's home!" Sure enough Achilles came in laughing with their two sons. Adara noticed he had Nicoloas in a headlock. He let him go and the two laughed and Nic exclaimed. "I'll get you one day old man." Achilles hit him on the back of his head playfully and their youngest son Xander laughed.

Adara took a look at her sons. Her oldest child Nicoloas was now seventeen and a spitting image of Achilles. He inherited his father's god-like looks and he acted just like him. He was strong, funny, tall, and sometimes cocky. The only difference between the two was Nic had shoulder length brown hair instead of his father's trademark blonde hair. He was a fan among women and popular among the guys. He thought he was gods gift to women due to all the girls that swooned over him. Phedra often complained about the girls that bothered her and stopped by the house to see him.

Xander, on the other hand, was more reserved. He was eleven years old with blonde curls and light brown eyes. He looked like a perfect combination of his parents. He wanted to be just like his dad and his brother. He was a handsome little boy and he followed his older brother everywhere. He was now old enough to join his dad and brother on their hunting trips.

Adara went to her boys and kissed them all on the cheek. She kissed her husband last and he kissed her back. She broke apart and stroked his face. Achilles was forty-one now and still as handsome as ever. He looked the same with small laugh lines around his eyes, which made him look even sexier. He was more rugged and matured and she loved it.

She turned to her boys. "You guys smell like outside. Did you get anything?" Nicoloas hugged his mom back. "Yeah mom. Dad and I took down two deers and Xander got a rabbit. It took him awhile." He teased. Xander huffed. "At least I got one. Dad said he was proud." Achilles ruffled his hair. "I am sport. You're young, trust me you have plenty of time to hunt." Nic flashed one of his dazzling smiles. "It smells good in here mom." He said before trying to grab a piece of bread. Phedra slapped his hand with her spoon and he winced, chuckling.

Achilles nodded. "It does. Phedra is becoming a fantastic cook like her mom." he said kissing his oldest daughters forehead, lovingly. Elini came rushing over and he scooped her up tickling her as she fell into a heap, laughing. Adara watched her husband and kids with a smile. She loved to see them interact. Achilles was such a good dad. He was fun and goofy with them, but also stern.

They sat down to eat and Achilles cleared his throat. "Phedra what is it I hear about this boy Theodorus?" Phedra shot a dirty look at Nic. "I wish you wouldn't have told." Nic shrugged digging into his food and Phedra continued. "It's nothing father. He's just a boy who has been bothering me. I don't return his feelings." Nic nodded. "He won't try anything. He knows if he does I'm going to personally break every one of his fingers." Achilles chuckled and Nic looked at Phedra. "Don't get mad. I'm just looking out for you sis." Phedra shook her head at the overprotective men in her family. "So mom's birthday is next weekend." she stated trying to change the subject.

Achilles nodded. "It sure is. Your mom will be thirty-nine and she's still as stunning as the day I met her." Adara laughed. "Are you being truthful or just trying to be nice?" she joked. Xander spoke. "Dad's not lying. Mom is beautiful. I want my wife to be like her." he said innocently eating his grapes. Elini agreed. "Mom's really pretty." Nic nodded. "Come on mom, you look like you're barely in your thirties." "I agree, you're gorgeous." Phedra smiled.

Adara raised her eyebrows. "Why thank you. I wasn't expecting so many compliments." She said smiling at her family. Elini smiled. "Daddy can you tell us how you met mommy again." Achilles laughed. "Alright." The children had heard this story many times but they still liked to hear it occasionally. They were fascinated by the war and how their parents met. Achilles was the greatest warrior to ever live but to them he was just their father.

Achilles smiled and began to speak. Adara heard him tell them about her running into his tent and how she disliked him at first. Adara smiled pleasantly at the memories. It had been eighteen years ago but it didn't seem so long ago. Their marriage hadn't fizzled at all. They got in fights from time to time but they grew more as a couple. They seemed to love and appreciate each other more and more each day. They knew everything about each other and trusted each other completely. Achilles was holding his wife's hand right now, stroking her knuckles tenderly as he spoke. "I still think it's funny that you didn't like dad at first mom." Phedra said drinking her water. Adara nodded. "I thought he was a big brute." she kissed his cheek. "But I'm so glad I met him because I fell completely in love with him. And without him I would never have you guys. The loves of my life."

Her family smiled at her and Achilles continued telling their story. Adara looked around at her wonderful family and her heart warmed. She remembered how she was 18 years prior. She was but a young woman, scared and uncertain of her fate. Now she was surrounded with a fantastic family that loved her and she loved them back. She held to Elini tight kissing her hair as she began to drift to sleep against her mother's chest. Adara smiled and wondered how she was so lucky. Her family completed her and life couldn't get any better.

**Here's a list of the names and meanings of Adara and Achilles' children: Nicolaos-victory of the people, Phedra-shining one, Xander, a form of Alexander-protector of mankind, and Eleni-the light of the sun**

**Whew! So that's the end of the story. I want to thank everyone who has followed this story even when it took me ages to update. You are all so kind and I appreciated your reviews. I would love to hear from you what you thought about the story in general. I enjoy getting feedback and your reviews really help me with my writing. Thank you again and I hoped you enjoyed my fic. Till next time!**

**-Almond** .


End file.
